Hunted: The Demon Chronicles
by Bellowblue
Summary: "Never break the bond between you and your demon." That was the law, but Sakura Haruno, a newly recruited Tamer, broke it. Now, she must find her demon partner before her fellow Tamers do. Can a broken bond be healed? Or will this hunt end in blood?
1. Chapter 1

Hunted: The Demon Chronicles

In a world rampaging with monsters, people like me are a necessity. What am I? Well…

I'm a Tamer.

Chapter One: Testing

It was the day of graduation and the day I would receive my Birth Partner from the Dimensional Gate. I was anxious and scared. Every year, at least one recruit is killed by their Birth Partner. It was risky business dealing with demons even if you were bound by fate. I found that destiny is cruel to some and _unfairly_ kind to others. Thankfully, I was a lucky girl. I've escaped injury more than once and have stumbled upon many gifts and supportive friends during my years of training.

You see…I'm a recruiting Tamer, Sakura Haruno and today, I would meet with fate.

_ 3333

"I'm about to shit my pants. How 'bout you?" Asked Kiba. I gave him a blank stare and nodded my head. Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata and I were all eating breakfast together at a small diner, but it seemed no one would touch their food…except Choji. He ate all his food, ours and ordered more.

"I'm not scared!" Choji said through a mouthful of eggs.

"That's why you are eating yourself into a cholesterol –induced coma." Shikamaru scoffed. "We're all scared shitless."

"I'm not all that frightened." I lied. "Just nervous as hell…" Now that last part was the truth.

Hinata looked up from her bangs and said nothing. She simply stared. We could all see the cooling terror in her pale eyes. Kiba sighed and patted her on the back. "Don't look so depressed, Hinata. You're a great recruit. You'll do just fine. Besides, I'll be there next to you the entire way."

"All the way until the Dimensional Gateway." Choji grumbled. Kiba flashed him a furious glare. "It's the truth! We are on our own at that stage. There's no point in sugar coating it!"

Kiba clinched his teeth. Hinata's eyes dropped to the floor, wide and filled with doom. "Choji has a point, Kiba." Shikamaru began. "But, Hinata." He placed his hand on hers and smiled. "We'll be waiting for you."

For some reason, the fear in my own heart began to soften. I placed my hand on top of Shika's and grinned. "We are all coming back alive."

"With a kick ass demon partner!" Kiba added his hand to the pile. Shika, Kiba and I looked at Choji, smiling expectantly.

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled. "Don't die, guys." He placed his hand on top of Kiba's and chuckled. "We have your back, Hinata."

Hinata gazed from under her bangs and began to tear up. She smiled and whispered, "T-thank you."

Everyone was beginning to gather their courage and hope within each other's support. With my friends at my back, I believe I can do anything. You see? I am a very lucky girl.

"Hey, you kids!" called the manager of the diner, "The ceremony is about to start. I don't want to be blamed if you're late!"

We all looked at each other and smiled weakly.

"Let's go, guys." Shikamaru sighed. "Fate is waiting."

_ 333

"Everyone! Gather around and listen up!" One of the Sensei ordered. I couldn't help but notice his demon perched on his shoulder. It was a little owl. Cute. "For the first stage of the graduation ceremony, you must take a written test."

"Ugh. Another one?" Shika groaned quietly. I chuckled.

"You will be tested on how well you know your material. Now, enter the testing room and begin!" Owl Sensei said.

Hinata, Shikamaru and Choji followed behind me towards the testing room. We were surrounded by fellow recruits. There must have been at least fifty recruiting this year, which was half the usual amount. I guess people stopped sending their kids to Tamer School, because they'd like them to live longer.

When we entered the testing room, Shika picked the desks closest to the window and sat down. We quickly picked seats next to each other and waiting to receive our test.

"When you get your test, begin immediately! We have no time to waste." Owl Sensei said. "If we miss sunset, you have to wait another year to graduate!"

The Dimensional Gate only opens once every year at sundown. This was my only chance, because I wasn't going to go through another year of training.

We were handed our test and began. The first question was easy enough and the rest were simple common sense Q and A.

_What will be the first thing you do when you enter the Dimensional Gateway? _

Easy. I'll greet the Goddess of the Gateway and present her my stats…if she doesn't deny me first.

When a recruit enters the gateway, they must present their Birth Symbol and color to the Goddess of Destiny and Space. Wither or not she thinks you're worthy decides if you move forward. If you pass, you are asked several questions dealing with your soul. The questions can range from "What's your favorite band?" to shit like, "What is the meaning of life?" If you answer that part correctly, then you are given your demon partner that was tied to you by fate the moment you were born. This is the most dangerous stage, because if your demon decides that fate can go fuck itself, the demon will kill and eat you. It would be a miracle if one would return alive after a demon has denied them. But who the hell would want to come back after being deemed unworthy by a lowly demon? The humiliation would be enough to kill them anyway.

But…if you pass all stages and receive your demon, you are an official State Tamer and from there receive your Birth Symbol on a State necklace, showing you are legally allowed to hunt and destroy rouge demons. This is the ultimate honor.

And It. Would. Be. Mine.

An hour past and we were still in the testing room waiting for others to finish. Choji was still hunched over his paper, wide-eyed like a frightened deer. We only had a few seconds left and he didn't look nearly done.

"Times up! Put your pencils down!" Owl Sensei announced. Choji grimaced and slammed his pencil down.

"Please tell me he didn't fail." Shika whispered to me. He sounded annoyed.

"Hope not." I sighed.

"How many times did we tell that idiot to study?" Kiba growled.

Hinata looked worried for Choji but didn't say anything- just twiddled her fingers together nervously.

Owl Sensei began to walk out the room, waving to us to follow. "Let's head to the physical room!"

Choji looked sick with worry. The next test was going to be even harder for him…the physical endurance test.

Three hours passed…and I felt like my legs would fall the flip off. The Endurance Test was brutal and I completely lost my group in the rush. We had to make four laps around the entire village without stopping and then had to spar for a whole ten minutes with Owl Sensei himself. Most of us managed to crawl through it, but some didn't even try.

I didn't see Choji, Shikamaru or Hinata anywhere and hoped that they managed to finish. Kiba came from behind me, huffing and puffing like a tired dog. He smiled.

"That was fun!" He said…yeah, Kiba has a sick fetish for exercise.

"Yeah, a total hoot." I grumbled. "Where's everyone else?"

He shrugged. Uh oh…

What if they didn't— and before I could even finish the thought I saw all three of them passing the End Post. Shika and Hinata had Choji's arms thrown over their shoulders as they dragged him into a slow jog. Choji's feet were "moving" but the majority of his weight must have been carried by Shika and Hinata. I smiled at the funny sight.

"We had to carry the bastard half the damn way." Shikamaru complained as we all sat in the lunch room. We were having a thirty minute break before the Dimensional Gate.

"My arms hurt." Hinata mumbled. It was the first time I've ever heard her complain openly.

"I didn't ask for your help." Choji lay on the floor under our table and sulked.

"You're lucky we did." Shika retorted and kicked his side.

"You're all lucky you guys didn't get disqualified." I added.

Our thirty minutes were up. It was time for the final stage. Time for the Dimensional Gateway…time to shit our pants.

Section Two of Chapter One: Demons

Demons. They're the only living beings alive that can go against fate or destiny or whatever you want to call it. They were once the freest, most powerful creatures on the planet, ruling the world we know in a pit of chaos and darkness. But one demon stood out among them as the most powerful, the Goddess. She could see their wrong ways and cast them into an empty dimension called Lazuras, which then left Earth to the rules of Mankind. The demons within Lazuras were infuriated and demanded freedom. The Goddess took pity on her people and made a covenant with them.

"Each demon will be given a chance to return to Earth if they were to swallow their evil pride and bow to a human's will."

The Goddess believed that if humans and demons were tied to each other by a bond, they would create balance of power on Earth and in doing so, create peace.

This made the situation even worse. Demons began to violently riot against the Goddess, but the deal was set. Each demon was tied by fate to one human to be born the following year. The demon's were either forced to work with humans or kill their birth partners in Lazuras during the bonding and be left inside the dimension forever.

It was easy to see why demons began to corporate with the humans…

But. Something went wrong during the centuries.

A few demons, who had been gathering their strength in Lazuras, broke away from the gate and were free to roam as rouges on Earth with no human partner to control them. It was then that the Tamers were forced to create the State Demon Hunters. Strong Tamers hunted the rouges and the rouges hunted the Tamers.

An all out war had begun against the rouge demons and mankind.

It's up to new recruits like me to make our bond with our demon partner and survive. We have to fight for the world's balance and peace. We have to become strong. We have to hunt.

We have to protect our home…no matter what the cost. 

To be continued…

Authors Notes.

Hi! I'm Blue! Well, I just wanted everyone to know that this is an almost original story. I just used the Naruto cast members as my characters. Don't worry! You'll be seeing Naruto soon in the upcoming chapter!

Any questions? Leave a comment and I'll get to it as soon as possible.

Please review and tell me what you all think! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two...

Hi, I need to answer a quick question from a reader, Black-Alice-Stars! Sorry, Black-Alice-Stars! You are so right about the vagueness! This story is sort of a mixture of modern and Naruto times. Example: There are villages, but also high-tech weapons such as guns and tracker devices and sorry about the confusion. There are just so many rules and details that go into becoming a Tamer. I'm trying my hardest to finish all the boring stuff, so that I may get to the action. Trust me. Once you get further into the story, it becomes much easier to understand. I'm going to add a lot more work into this chapter, so I hope you enjoy!

**And thanks for the great questions and helpful comments! **3

**

* * *

**_The sapphire flames of the gate abruptly turned a violent red, spitting sparks that singed our skin. It seemed as if the flames of hell had reach over from Lazuras like a deadly hand and into the room. Then the gate began to devour itself as we all stared in horror. And we all knew… that she was gone. Our precious friend._

_**Forever...**_

* * *

**(It's time for the recruits to face the Goddess and receive their demons! Do the terrified recruits have what it takes to become Tamers? Its life or death! Honor or shame! Who will succeed? Find out in the following chapters!)**

Chapter Two: The Surprising Results: Two Demons?

We entered the sacred room, silently respectful or too scared to talk. Whichever one. It didn't matter. I had only been in this room once before, the Dimensional Room- the room that opens the gateway to Lazuras. In reality, it wasn't the room that was sacred, but the location itself. The Goddess of Destiny and Space placed three portals around the world which would only opened if the Demon Guard of the gate permits it and it must be in the presence of a human. So, many damned rules…jeez. Why can't we just get our demons and be done with it?

The room was very plain. There weren't even floor boards, but flattened stone and the walls were painted a pale grey. The back wall had a small window for which the sun's rays would pour through at sundown. There was only eight minutes left till sunset and then we'd have to begin. Owl Sensei took this chance to pep talk us.

"I know you are frightened." He began solemnly. "And you're smart to be afraid. Lazuras is a dangerous place crawling with demons who'd love to ripe you to shreds. But they want something more than that. They want _freedom_. Use that against them if they attack. That may be your only hope."

This didn't feel like much of a pep talk…

"I've watch all of you during the years and, even though you do not know me, I know you very well." Owl Sensei paused a moment and clenched his fist at us. "I've come to care for each and every one of you. So…don't you _dare_ die on me. **Got that**?"

Everyone was surprised by Owl Sensei's sincerity, but more so inspired. "**Yes, Sir**!"Everyone cheered. We'd have to come back. We'd have to live, if not for ourselves but for the people who would miss us if we died.

"We can do this." Shika murmured. Choji, Kiba, Hinata and I both nodded in agreement.

We looked towards the window and saw the setting sun. Slowly, a single ray of sunlight poured through the window and onto the floor. Almost immediately, the Guardian appeared. A small will-o-wisp of white fire rose from the stone floor and addressed us, "Humans." Its voice was deep despite its puny size.

Owl Sensei immediately answered the will-o-wisp. "We've come to make the bonds. Open the gate." And without another word from the Guardian, it fazed back into the stone. A second later, a blue loop of flames rose from the ground, swirling slowly, only inches from the stone. Gradually, it rose into a vertical standing gate. It was a vortex of calming blue, almost _hypnotizing_. It didn't look very menacing, not like how I imagined…

"Ok, the gate is open!" Owl Sensei yelled. "Remember, if the gate's flames turn red, back away from it."

…Red flames meant that the bonding failed and death for whoever entered Lazuras. All throughout training, the Sensei pounded this into our heads: **Red flames = you're screwed.**

"The first to make their bond is…the Cloud Emblem!" Owl Sensei called. My heart sank.

Shikamaru's Birth symbol was the cloud…He would be going first.

Shikamaru smiled. "Good, I wanted to get this over with quickly."

We all looked at him and tried to smile. "Please, come back, Shika." I whispered. He nodded and patted me on the head.

"Be back in a minute." He said as he began to walk towards the swirling gate. **Literally**, he'd be back in a minute or less. In Lazuras, a minute _here_ equals an hour _there_. An hour in Lazuras should be plenty of time for a bond to be made. But the wait would still feel like forever.

"Good luck, Shikamaru-san." Sensei placed his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder and grinned. Shika nodded at him and took his first step into the gate…and then, he was gone, his body fading away into the blue flames like vapors.

"He'll come back. Don't worry." I grabbed Hinata's hand, which was shaking violently the moment Shika stepped into Lazurus.

Kiba grabbed her other hand. "He'll **defiantly** come back." He reassured.

"He…he has to." Choji said. He was also shaking.

The entire room was eerily silent as we waited. I was counting down the seconds. **60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55, 54…**

**20, 19, 18, 17…** "A minute's almost up." Owl Sensei said. "He should be returning soon."

**10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…**

**1**

But even after a minute had passed, he had not returned. We were almost two minutes in and he still hadn't come back.

"S-Shika…" Hinata whispered. Her hands were clenched together, quivering, in prayer. I held my breath as I counted off another minute. He has been in Lazuras for almost an hour and a half…what is he _**doing**_?

And suddenly, the flames began to ungulate more violently and my heart skipped a beat. A hand pierced through the gate, following an arm and then Shikamaru himself.

Kiba, Choji and I ran to him as Hinata stayed frozen where we left her. "Shika!" I yelled. "Why'd it take you so long? Where's your demon?"

Shika was covered in bruises and scratches from head to toe. His clothes were ripped at the sleeves and dirty with blotches of blood. That dreamy smile plastered on his face made him look very satisfied, but when I spoke to him and poke him, he didn't react. Just stood there, smirking with empty eyes.

"Sh…Shika?" Next thing I knew he fell over, on top of me. "Gah!" I grunted as we crashed to the floor. Kiba and Choji scrambled to pick him off, but Shika seemed to be glued to me. Owl Sensei hurriedly pitched in and lifted Shikamaru's limp body into his arms.

"Now, Now…where's his demon?" Owl Sensei asked himself. "Check his side pouch."

Shika always carried a small bag that hooked to his belt for whatever reason he came up with. Kiba quickly obeyed and began to dig through it. Kiba immediately found something quite odd—

It was a small white fan with three purple circles printed across its blades and on the fan was written a name…

"Temari?" I said and tilted my head in confusion. "This is his demon?"

Owl Sensei laughed. "Yes, there are all sorts of demons. This one must be a summon type- very rare. Now, put his demon back where you found it."

Kiba placed the fan back in Shikamaru's bag. Owl Sensei, then, placed Shikamaru against the left wall to rest. Hinata, Choji, Kiba and I quickly gravitated towards his sleeping form and blocked him from the crowd so that no one would step on him.

"So…his demon is a little fan?" Kiba whispered to me as Owl Sensei called for another recruit to enter Lazuras.

"No, you idiot. It's the demon spirit within the fan. The Tamer has to summon it." I answered.

"A demon spirit?"

"Yes, a spirit. What was its name again?" I asked.

"Um…" Hinata whispered. "I believe you said Temari."

"What a funky name." Choji laughed.

We all turned to look at the unconscious Shikamaru. He was still smiling that satisfied smirk even in his sleep. That demon must have been hell to get, but he obviously thinks it was worth it.

"Well, the next recruit came back already." Kiba said while he stared at the gate.

"What?" I was shocked. "It's only been twenty seconds."

"Lucky bastard." Choji growled.

Most of the recruits were like that though. They were in and out in about thirty seconds to a minute. The recruits entered the gate and suddenly returned as Tamers, carrying along all assortments of demons. The newly made Tamers left the Dimensional Room with their demons, wearing big grins on their faces. I was so damn jealous. There were about a dozen recruits left. Kiba, Hinata and Choji were not called yet and neither was I. We were beginning to grow anxious. What the hell was taking so long for us to get called?

Just as I was about to explode with anticipation, Owl Sensei yelled, "Next up is the Butterfly Emblem!"

Choji…

His birth symbol was the graceful Butterfly surprisingly. Choji jumped up from the floor where he was watching Shikamaru sleep and ran to the fiery gate.

"I'm ready!" He yelled spiritedly. Kiba and I smiled brightly. Choji sounded so confidant now that more than half the recruits passed.

"Well, times wasting. Get in there." Sensei ordered.

Choji practically jumped into the gateway.

The only one who was still afraid Choji might not come back was Hinata. She stood there, watching the gate with wide eyes. I could almost hear her mind ticking away the seconds.

"Hinata…" I said. "Choji will be fine."

"Try to relax." Kiba smiled and put his arm over her shoulder. Hinata smiled weakly and sat down.

A minute was almost up. Suddenly, the gate flared up and Choji was torpedoed out of the blue fire!

"AAAAaaaaaaaahhh!" He screamed as he flew through the air. With a loud BAM, he crashed into the wall. Kiba, Hinata and I stood there, shock, as we stared at Choji's twitching body squashed up against the wall. Someone…no, _something_ threw him out of the gate.

"**You blundering human**!" A feminine voice, booming with fury, screamed passed the gate. She or it sounded pissed. "**How was I fated to you! A useless wad of lard! Me! With you!"**

Suddenly, a clenched fist thrust itself from the gate and stuck up the middle finger.

We all gawked at the shaking fist. From there, a girl emerged…a very _angry_ girl. She was a tall blonde with hair tightly pulled back in a high ponytail. Her eyes were a strange shade of blue/ green. Her clothes were also very uh. _Different_. She wore a sleeveless black shirt with a scarf-like collar and an old fashioned style ninja flap that resembled a skirt. Also, her stomach and thighs were wrapped in white bandages.

"I didn't know a demon could hurt its Tamer…" I said shakily.

"Yeah, if its Tamer is weak, it can." Kiba gulped.

"Where'dthat** lard **go?"The demon girl screamed.

Owl Sensei smiled cheerfully and pointed to the limp mass known as Choji. He was pressed up against the wall, groaning in pain. "E-evil pig…" He mumbled.

"I'll show you evil." She growled and stomped over to him. Everyone quickly stepped out of her way. Even Kiba, Hinata and I decided it would be troublesome to mess with her. She suddenly lifted Choji up by his collar and pressed her nose to his, glaring furiously. "Remember, I'm _letting_ you live only because you're my ticket out of that empty hell hole, so don't think for even a _second _that **you** are the master of _**me**_. Got that, bubble butt?"

He nodded quickly and she dropped him. She huffed and turned away to address everyone else. "Look here, humans! Remember this name, because if you mess with me, I'll destroy you're puny excuse for a life! I'm Ino Yamanaka, demon leader of the Boar Clan!"

Everyone nodded simultaneously…damn. She was scary. Choji was lucky that he got such a strong demon, but damn it all. He can hardly control her!

"What an entertaining show." Owl Sensei chuckled. "Now, please relax, Yamanaka-san. Our bonding ceremonies are almost complete."

The Ino demon snorted and plopped down beside Choji. She glared at him to scoot away and he listened of course.

"Guys…" He whispered to us. "I'm scared of her."

Kiba and I laughed. "You should be." We said. Choji's so screwed.

"Alrighty, now that that is settled! Let's see…" Owl Sensei looked over the scroll of names and called, "Next up is…the Howling Claw Emblem!"

"That's me!" Kiba yelled. As he began to walk up to the gate, Hinata grabbed his arm. Kiba looked back in surprise and asked, "What?"

She began to tear up. "Please…p-please, come back."

"Ah…" Kiba blushed and scratched the back of his head. "I'll be just fine. Everyone else did great. Heck, if Choji could do it, you know I can."

Choji glared at Kiba. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Kiba laughed and ignored Choji's question. "Just wait for me here, Hinata. I'll be back very soon."

Kiba pulled away from her and walked towards the gate confidently. "I-I'll be waiting." Hinata called after him.

"Good luck, loser!" I yelled playfully. He turned around and smiled. Then, Kiba passed through the gate…

Hinata and I waited impatiently, while Choji fell asleep next to Shikamaru.

"Hmp." Choji's demon, Ino, grumbled. "Already tired and after such a soft beating too."

It was odd to think that so much had change in such a short amount of time. Shikamaru got the shit beat out of him and ended up with a little fan. Who knows if his demon is even worth the scars? Choji got the shit beat out of him too, but ended up with one hell of a demon. Shit. She said she was the leader of a demon clan. I wonder how things will change for me after I get my demon…will he be strong or weak? Will it be a girl like Ino or a summoning demon like Shikamaru's?

Damn it. I want my demon.

"Hey, guys!" Kiba's voice called from the gate. Hinata and I smiled happily to see him return. He stepped through the gate, without a single scratch and was grinning ear to ear. "Guess what I friggin' got?"

"What! What?" We both asked. Hinata and I ran up to him with expecting eyes. Then, suddenly a small white dog popped up from behind Kiba's head…Oh. My. God.

"Woof!" The dog seemed to greet us. It was absolutely adorable. It had the floppiest ears I'd ever seen with dark brown blotches on each ear. The pup seemed totally infatuated with Kiba as well.

"Meet Akamaru!" Kiba said as he patted the dog's head.

"Seems like an awfully weak demon for your level of abilities." Owl Sensei said as he examined Akamaru.

"Hey, don't say that!" Kiba protested. "Yeah, Akamaru is a tad weaker than other demons but the Goddess says that our strong bond makes up for it. You see, we have already established undying loyalty to each other…" Kiba paused a moment to stared into the eyes of his new companion. "I mean—I feel like I've had him by my side all my life."

It was wonderful to see such a strong bond, but Kiba's demon was pretty weak. You could practically sense the demon's helplessness. But what's worse? Having a crazy powerful demon like the one Choji has and not being able to fully control it or having a loyal demon like Akamaru who is weak…?

Hm. That's a tough one.

"Well, now." Owl Sensei began, "Let's see who's up next…ah yes," He looked at Hinata and smiled. ", it's the Cherry Blossom Emblem."

…Uh.

"A-ah." Hinata mumbled. "That's not me, Sensei."

"It's me." I corrected and step up to Owl Sensei.

"Oh, sorry, my mistake. Please, step forward then, Sakura-chan."

I gulped as my heart began to race. I was afraid but ready, prepared but…somehow not.

"You can do it, Sakura." Kiba smiled.

"Woof!" Akamaru joined in. I chuckled. Jeez. I've already fallen in love with the little demon dog.

"Y-yes, Sakura-chan, you can do it." Hinata clenched her fist and gave me a very shy, yet determined stare. I smiled.

"Thank you, guys."

And with that, I stepped into the blue flames…

* * *

Traveling to a different dimension was surprisingly normal. It simply felt like walking through a regular door. When I reached the other side and found myself in Lazuras, I realized that I had closed my eyes.

I tried to open them, but my fear held me back. What terrors would I see if I were to open my eyes? That question rung in my head like the mournful bells of a temple shrine.

A gentle voice, like the tranquil sound of a river, called to me. "Come now, child. Open your eyes."

I breathed out slowly and obeyed the voice's command. My eyes were filled with a pulsating light.

When my eyes adjusted to brightness, I could see a glowing figure raised up high over my head…the Goddess. She was absolutely breath taking. Her flawless skin was like polished china, her hands like slender feathers, her eyes as blue as the purest oceans. Her silky hair fell in long blankets of gold over her shoulders and her lips shined a soft pink.

The Goddess was dressed in a long white kimono, overlapping with silken strips and tied with golden braided bands. She hung suspended in the air like an angel as I stared, hopelessly awestricken by her splendor.

I was so distracted by the Goddess that I didn't notice Lazuras itself. When they said it was an empty dimension…they weren't kidding. Lazuras was nothing but a black background, like the deepest parts of space. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. I was suspended in the black space under the Goddess, but felt as if I was standing on hardened floor.

Like the Sensei told us…this place is screwy.

"Dear Goddess of Destiny and Space," I called up to her, my voice quivering slightly, "My name is Sakura Haruno. My Birth Symbol and Color is the Cherry Blossom and pink. I have come to fulfill all requirements to receive my demon. Please, accept me." I bent into a deep bow and waited for her response.

"You are worthy to proceed." The Goddess replied. When I looked up at her, she smiled at me. "You must answer my questions. Are you ready, Sakura Haruno?"

I clinched my fist and stood tall. "Yes, Goddess."

"Good." Her smile brightened slightly. I felt as if she liked me very much.

"Tell me, Sakura. You are of the Fire Nation, correct?"

"Yes, Goddess." Wow…if that was it, then this was easier than I thought.

"Good. And the Water Nation to the north has been your country's enemy for years, correct?"

"Yes, Goddess." What was she trying to get at? "We have been fighting for control of the western region for almost a hundred years."

"Good. Good." She nodded and continued. "Now, let's say you take a journey to your neighboring village, which is about a three day trek. You only have enough food and water to last you two days, so you decide to take a short cut through the woods."

Ah…now it's gonna get complicated. I knew things wouldn't be that easy.

"Now, you get lost in the woods and end up wondering around in circles for four days. You finally find a back path to your village, but you are weak from hunger and thirst. And if things weren't bad enough, it would take you two more days to reach your village. You collapse half way to your village and cannot find the strength to move."

'Well, that sucks.' I thought.

"Ah, but wait." The Goddess held up one slender finger and smiled. "A Nobleman from the Water Nation stumbles upon you on his way to a diplomatic meeting with the Fire Nation council. He stops and gives you water and even went so far as to spare his best meat to feed you. What do you think of that?"

I paused for a moment and thought things over. A Water Nobleman saved my life, a Fire Nation citizen…well, that's just—

"That's just insane. Why would a Water Nation man help a Fire Nation citizen? That makes no sense."

The Goddess stared at me, looking very satisfied with my answering a question with a question.

"Now, now, child. I'm not quite done with the story."

I nodded and listened carefully.

"Let's say three years have passed and you find yourself on the same road but, this time, heavily prepared for your journey. And suddenly, you see an old man begging for food on the side of the road. He's wearing a Water Nation tattoo, the symbol of your country's enemy. Now, Sakura Haruno…what would you do?"

…What would I do...

Well, I'd- I'd…

"I'd give him food and water." I answered.

"Why?"

"Well, that Water Nation Noble did it for me…despite the fact I was his country's enemy, so I feel like I would have to do the same for the old man." I was staring at the ground, somewhat confused.

The Goddess's smile beamed like a proud mother. "Now, one last question."

Another one? Agh…

"What is the moral of this story?"

…

Uh.

The Water Nation Nobel helped me…and I helped the Old Water Nation man. We were enemies but we worked together to help each other, but…why?

"B…Because the Nobleman started a chain reaction!" I had a friggin' epiphany then and there.

The Goddess gave me a questioning stare.

"One simple act of kindness can start a chain reaction, even if the one's involved are enemies. If your enemy helps you, you end up helping your enemy, thus you become friends! It's a catalyst for peace!"

Suddenly the Goddess began to laugh. I could feel my heart suddenly drop into my stomach. I must have been so far off that it was funny.

"You've done it, Sakura Haruno! You've answered the question correctly!" She said cheerfully.

My mouth dropped open. "Seriously?"

"Yes, the Nobleman's kindness started a chain reaction of kindness that, if spread to everyone, would give birth to universal peace. You have just solved one of my hardest riddles. What a wondrous job, Sakura Haruno. Absolutely wondrous!"

I was a bit surprised by her excitement, but the legend was that she's in love with the idea of "peace," so I guess it wasn't too strange for her to be so happy.

"With your great understanding of this concept, I believe you are ready for your demon partners."

…

"Um, Goddess, you just said 'partners.' As in plural?" I asked.

"Why, yes. I have." She smiled. "You will be receiving two demons, Sakura Haruno."

…

What. The. Hell?

(To be continued…)

* * *

Author Notes

Hello! It's Blue here! I don't have any notes today since I'm pooped. Haha

Oh…Btw. One of my readers has a really kick ass penname…

**Forgotten Werewolf**! You're penname frickin' rocks~! I love werewolves! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Haha Well, please ask questions and I'll be sure to answer them! XD

Review and tell me what you think! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The First Demon

"B-But that's impossible…" I said. "I can't possible have two demons."

"Anything is possible, child." The Goddess replied.

Seriously? Did she just say that?

If one demon wasn't hard enough to control, I'd have to deal with _**two**_ of them? What if I get two uncontrollable demons like Ino? I can't handle that. But they might be loyal to me. Maybe, but even then, _**two**_? I've never heard of a Tamer having more than one birth partner.

"I don't know if I can control two." I began to protest.

"It's not about control, child." She replied.

I stared at her, confused.

"You mustn't focus on the control of your demons, but the unity of them." She began. The Goddess had already lost me. Unify them? What's the point in that? "You will be receiving two individuals who have been in competition with each other for centuries. (In a nut shell) The two absolutely detest the other's existence. They are like day and night, like moon and sun. Water and fire. You see?"

Ok, so there complete opposites and they hate each other…that sounds like a great team.

"How can I work with two demons that can't stand each other?" I asked.

"You can't." She said with a smile.

I gave her a blank stare.

"That's why you must install, in them, the** Chain Reaction Theory. Guide your demons on the path to peace. If you can achieve this, you will not only have a strong bond, but wield a powerful team."

_(**Chain Reaction Theory- An act of kindness can start a chain reaction that can have an end result of universal peace if unbroken. See Chapter Two.)_

"You do understand the Chain Reaction Theory, correct?"

Oh, so now it's an actual theory. I thought she had just made it up.

"I suppose." I answered. I wasn't so sure, but I think I understood it enough. "It's like a virus. Only someone must start it. Once it's started, it spreads."

"Yes. Yes, kindness is very much like a virus." The Goddess agreed. "But so is unkindness. It is your job, Sakura Haruno, to push your demons to the side of kindness. One wrong word can tip the scale. Remember that."

"Yes, Goddess." I nodded.

"You are ready to start the bonding." The Goddess tipped her head towards me.

I replied with a deep bow and said, "Yes…I'm ready."

"Oh, before you begin," The Goddess interjected, "If you fail at one of the two bonds, you will not be allowed to have either demon."

So, if I fuck up once, everything is screwed and I'm left with zilch. Great.

She smiled cheerfully and I couldn't help but smile back. She so captivating.

"Good luck." And with that her glowing figure faded into the emptiness, leaving me in complete darkness. Her honey coated voice left only an essence of sweetness behind as the shadows sucked all the confidence I once had.

I literally couldn't see my hand in front of my face. How can I bond with a demon I can't see?

"Damn it." I cursed under my breath.

Suddenly, a voice like liquid satin whispered, "So, you're the one…You're Sakura Haruno."

This was my first time hearing my demon's voice and all I could think of was how unbelievably sexy it sounded.

Deep within the darkness, I could see a very dim red light. The speck twinkled like a flame off a candle wick. I squinted hard, hoping that I'd be able to see more, but it didn't draw any nearer.

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked, trying to start conversation. The Sensei told us that there is no sure way to train for a bonding, because each experience can differ, but they said it was best to talk politely to your demon as a start…if they haven't attacked you first.

"The Goddess told me." The demon began. It was obviously a male voice, but who knows what he/ it looks like. I secretly hoped he wasn't scary, but God knows it's a friggin' demon. Chances are that it's terrifying. "You look weak."

…weak?

I could feel the vain in my forehead start to twitch with irritation. Weak? _Me_? I haven't gone through ten years of training just to end up being called "_weak_."

I stood tall and raised my chin. "I am _surely_ not weak." I retorted.

"Prove it." He demanded.

I stepped back, a little confused. "Uh…How?" I asked.

Suddenly, the twitching flame began to approach me. As it grew closer, its true size and shape was revealed…

It was an enormous mass of red and yellow flames, swirling together into the form of a glorious bird. It outstretched its wings only a few feet away from me, threw back its colossal head and cawed loudly. Its booming voice shook me to my very bones as its wings hung over my head like a fiery sky. Comparing my height to his, I was as tall as one of his legs. Despite its dramatic bulk, all I could stare at was his eyes. **Black**. They—they were black and so deeply filled with things I couldn't decipher. Yet, I felt like I have seen them before-like I _knew_ them.

"You're a-a bird?" I stumbled on my words. "You're so…uh. **Big**."

The demon simply stared at me, sizing me up. He didn't seem too pleased.

"Prove you are strong enough to be my master and I'll make the bond." He cut right to the chase. I laughed nervously and took a step forward.

"Oh, Uh. Ok, but how?" I asked in a low voice. I was starting to sound like Hinata.

The demon exhaled deeply, letting a stream of fire and smoke spew from his beak. Luckily, my demon was kind enough to not set me on fire as he sighed with frustration. He didn't seem too patient with me.

"My flames only burn those with weak and distorted souls." The giant bird stepped forward. "If you can touch me without getting burned, I will accept you."

My mouth dropped open. How the hell could I touch him without getting burned? I mean, he's made out of flames! Agh. Ok, I have a strong soul…I think. If I just believe in my strength, I should be fine.

I took in a deep breath and clenched my teeth. "I can do this." I whispered under my breath. "I know I can."

The demon stared down at me with darkening eyes, filled with distaste. I could tell he didn't like the idea of me touching him. I approached the flames and stared up at him determinedly. He closed his eyes and sighed once again, this time turning his head away from me (just in case.) Hm. At least now I knew he didn't want me to get hurt. Well maybe until we find out if I am strong-willed enough to touch him.

"Before I do this…tell me your name." I looked directly into his eyes and smiled. I had no real concrete why I smiled, because God knows I wasn't in the mood for it. I guess I felt like that if I was going to get burnt up, I might as well leave my demon with a fond memory of me smiling rather than one with a stern face.

The demon stared at me for a long moment and then closed his eyes. "There is no point in you knowing my name if you fail." He replied. "Pass this test and then I'll tell you."

I sighed. "Well, fare enough. You ready for me?" I asked.

The demon huffed at me and said, "Let's get this over with." And with that, he bowed his head down to my level and our eyes meet. His beak was only an arm's length away. He was so close, that I could hear his massive heart beat inside his chest.

My demon was right in front of me. My destiny. My fate. All I have to do is reach out and touch him. I have to be strong…

And without another second to spare, I outstretched my hand…

* * *

I remember the first time I was face to face with fire…

The memory was as fresh now as it was nine years ago. It was the driest month of the year and wild fires were breaking out all over the country. Luckily, Konoha, my village, wasn't affected. Everyone thought that we wouldn't have any wild fires this year since the dry season was almost up. The entire village began to celebrate. A great festival was arranged. I remember how everything was so bright and colorful. Fireworks were flying; people were singing, dancing and cooking all sorts of food. Everything was great…  
Until the unthinkable happened.

One of the fireworks was made with too much gun powder which made it more of a bomb than a firework. When it went off, hundreds of little sparks showered onto the village, immediately catching flame. The multiple fires erupted and spread so quickly that the entire village was set ablaze in less than a few minutes.

The villagers, who had all attended the festival, ran to the outskirts of the forest, while the Tamers brought out their demons to try and stop the burning. I was seven at the time and could only think about my dolls that were kept inside my room, so I broke free of the rushing crowd and ran towards my house to try and save them. I managed to reach my house unharmed, but it was covered in roaring flames. I still didn't want to give up. My father had given me those dolls from trips he was forced to take during missions. He was a Tamer and a great General who led his very own brigade of Tamers during the war, so he was always off on duty. Those dolls were the only thing I had to remember him by when he left. They were my most prized possessions.

Despite the walls of flames, I searched desperately for a way inside the house. The heat was so intense that I could feel it sucking my strength away by the second. I continued to make my way to the back, but stopped when I heard a loud cracking sound followed by a deep moan. When I looked up I could see that the house was leaning towards me as the flames twisted around the walls like snakes.

Suddenly, the house began to collapses! I was too close and would have been crushed by the falling rubble…well, if it wasn't for my father.

"Sakura!" I could hear his voice nearby. "Dante, save her!" He screamed. Next thing I knew, a huge black wolf leapt on top of me. It was Dante, my father's demon, sheltering me from the crumbling house.

Everything at that point was a blur of black and red, yellow and white. I could hear Dante panting and felt his heavy breath against my skin. The fire was close. So close that my face began to feel like it was against the sun. I looked up at Dante, his blue eyes glowing deeply. It was apparent that he was in a lot of pain. He was holding up the burning rubble with his back as I laid safely under him, but it looked as if he was about to crumble down as well.

"R-run, Sakura-chan." He grunted. When I didn't move, he took my shirt in his jaws, lifted me up and threw me away from the flaming house.

"Ah!" I yelled as I was flung through the air. Before I could hit the ground, something caught me…my father. "Daddy!" I screamed and hugged him tightly.

But my dad didn't answer me back. He held me close as he stared towards the house—towards his precious demon. Dante…

Dante had collapsed from the weight of the rubble and lay with his lower half crushed under a pile of burning debris.

"Da-Dante…" My father murmured. The wolf looked up at him weakly and replied with a soft whimper. The fire suddenly kicked up around us and I screamed.

"Go master." Dante whispered. "There is…only a little time left. Please. Forgive me for my weakness."

My eyes bulged in horror. Dante was dying and he knew it, but if Dante died, then so would my—

"Daddy, no!" I balled and grabbed his shirt.

He looked down at me with mournful eyes and smiled. "Be a good girl, Sakura. You must get to safety."

'No…' I thought as the tears erupted into sobs. My dad began to run away from the flames, leaving Dante in the rubble. I looked back and saw Dante starring at us as we left. His eyes were filled with guilt…even though it was wholly my fault for what happened next.

"Daddy! We have to go back! If Dante dies, _you_ die!" I screamed. "Please, Daddy!"

I could tell that his breathing was getting heavy as his eyes grew emptier and emptier. He was dying just as Dante was and there was nothing I could do about it. You see, if your demon dies, you die and if you die, your demon dies. This assures that your demon will not kill you after its left Lazuras.

"Dante's fate is sealed." He murmured to me. "And so is mine, but you can still survive, Sakura."

My father was quick on his feet as he ran faster and faster towards the forest, where the other villagers were waiting safely. He put every ounce of strength he had left into saving his baby girl. He held my body tightly against his chest. I could hear his heart pounding away.

And then, as we reached the border of the forest, I heard his heart suddenly stop…

He collapsed as if his body was made of heavy lead and I fell with him. "Daddy!" I screamed and tried to pull at him, tug him, get a fucking response out of him, but nothing. Nothing. Nothing. "Daddy…" My voice quivered.

Suddenly, he raised his chin and looked up at me with empty eyes. Father smiled and, from his pocket, pulled out a doll. He gently placed it in my shivering hands and closed his eyes.

My Father died that night with a smile of content, knowing that he had protected his daughter, but all I was left with was guilt.

I gained a worthless doll in exchange for a Father.

About a year after his death, I laid awake in my room, sick with the memory of it all. Death. Fire. That doll. The smell of burning wood and the ringing screams of women, crying over their destroyed houses. Even after a year, my mind was drowning in my own self hatred.

That same night, I ran to my mother's room, where she wept silently for my father every night, and stole a lighter from her bottom drawer.

"I wasn't even burned that night." I clenched my teeth. "I should have been the one to die…not you. Not _**you**_."

I took the lighter, lit it and held it under my hand. For a moment, I didn't even feel it but suddenly the pain was so sharp and frightening that I screamed and threw the lighter down. I lost my balance and fell against my dresser, knocking one of the draws from its place. And there it was…the doll.

The doll my father had given me, just before he died, laid in the drawer like it was some sort of coffin. When I saw it, looking up at me with its sweet marble eyes, I began to sob.

'You wouldn't want this, would you, Father?' I thought as the sobbing grew louder. 'You wouldn't want me to hate myself. Oh, God, Father…'

"**I'm so sorry**_**…" **_

* * *

After all that time, living with the guilt, I decided to face it. I wouldn't be afraid of fire. I wouldn't hate myself. I wouldn't damn my childhood. I'd live…if not for myself, but for Dante and my father. I'd live. I'd live, so _now_, when I faced the demon bird whose feathers were made of flames, I would not fear it. He will be my demon. The fire will not harm me, because I _know_ I am strong.

My father taught me to be that way, so damn it, I am. Sakura Haruno is _not_ afraid.

I outstretched my hand and placed it on the demon's enormous forehead.

And I wasn't burned…

"It feels so nice." I murmured as I combed the flames through my fingers.

It was soft like freshly brushed fur and the sensation was so appealing that I slowly placed my forehead between his closed eyes. Somehow, I was already so comfortable with the fiery demon. He flinched, most likely shocked by my actions and quickly backed away. I gazed up at him to find that he was looking away from me, almost as if he was embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry." I blushed, feeling a little silly. Of course he'd feel awkward if I unexpectedly start nuzzling up to him so suddenly.

"S-ke." He mumbled.

"Huh?" I took a few steps closer to him and listened intently.

"My name," He began quietly, "is Sasuke."

Sasuke?

I suddenly beamed. "It's great to meet you, Sasuke!"

He gave me an empty stare and sighed. "Whatever."

…Whatever?

My smile plummeted. It was obvious that he wasn't very excited to meet me. Very, _very_ obvious.

"Oh, well, uh—"I scratched the back of my neck and laughed awkwardly. "Sooo, I guess you're my demon now."  
He didn't even spare his breath for a response. For a long moment he gazed out into the emptiness of Lazuras and then narrowed his eyes. "Let's get out of this damn place." His voice bubbled with distaste.

Well, Sasuke wasn't too excited to see me, but I could tell he was anxious to leave. Hm. I guess he didn't know that I still had to make another bond. I gulped. The Goddess didn't tell him about the other demon…So, he _doesn't_ know that he'll be spending his time on Earth with his archrival. Great. I can't wait to see his reaction when he finds out.

"Well, Sasuke," I began nervously. "We can't leave yet."

His eyes quickly glared down at me. I flinched at the frightening look. "_**Why**_ the hell not?" He said in a way that sent chills down my spine.

He. Was. Pissed. And its only gonna get worse from here.

"W-well, you see...Uh." I slowly began to back away from the fury bird. "The Goddess said that I'll be bonding with-Heh-_**two**_ demons."

His eyes narrowed as he lowered his head to my level. Sasuke looked so intimidating and so very, very frustrated.

I gulped deeply.

"_**Two**_ demons?" He reiterated. I could almost feel the fury bouncing off him. Agh.

"Uh…yes." I mumbled weakly. 'Please, stop looking at me like you're going to set me on fire.' I thought.

Sasuke raised his head and glared down at me. "Fine, begin the bonding." He demanded. "I don't care if I have to share…as long as I can leave this place." He whispered the last part under his breath in a way that made me almost pity him. But Sasuke didn't look like the type who'd appreciate being pitied.

I looked out towards the emptiness and wondered how I would begin the second bonding.

"Uh. I've finished the first bonding!" I called out towards the darkness. Sasuke looked down at me like I was an idiot, but this was the only idea I had. "So, I'm ready for my second demon!"

Yeah…what happened next, I so was not "ready" for.

(To be Continued...)

* * *

Author's notes

Hi readers!

I'm soooo sorry it took so long to post Chapter Three. I've actually written it three times, because my computer kept deleting it! Well, enough of me complaining!

It's time to answer some questions!

Well, guys, Sakura Haruno is 16 years-old! Sorry, I didn't mention her age sooner. Everyone else is also around that age. XD

Yes. If the Tamer dies, the demon dies. It's just to make sure that the demon won't go off and kill their Tamer.

Ok, and there is a very good reason why Sakura has two demons. The reason for that will come up in later chapters. Oh and this story should be rather long.

Yeah and the parings so far are pretty predictable. Sorry about that. I wanted to sort of stick with the original Naruto parings that most people seem to accept, but there is one big surprise paring coming up very, very soon! Ooooh, and when I say parings, I mean Demon/Tamer parings. Not romantic ones! SORRY! But Heeeey, romance is gonna pop up in several places, because everyone knows Bellowblue loves romance! XD

Well, I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter should be up very soon!

Thanks everyone for the reviews and helpful comments! XDDDDDD


	4. Chapter 4

Quick word from the Author: Well…I'm completely and utterly ashamed of myself for not updating for the past months. I wanna go crawl in a corner. –sniffle- FORGIVE MEEEEEeeeeeee!

Chapter Four: The Second Demon

When I stepped out of the gate, I couldn't really feel my legs or anything else for that matter. Nor could I see clearly. Thankfully, my hearing was ok, which was a big surprise, considering all the screaming I had to go through about two seconds ago.

"Sakura!" Kiba's voice was the first thing I heard. He sounded upset. Hinata screamed my name too. Owl Sensei was talking as well, but I didn't care to listen. I was just too damn happy to hear my friend's voices. That meant that I was alive—that I had escaped somehow, hopefully with my demons too (but that was hoping for too much.)

"Sakura, what happened?" Kiba asked. I could barely see his face. It was just a blur of colors like some kind of weird abstract art. I assumed that he was holding me up, because there was no way that I was still standing. I don't think I should even be alive right now.

"My demons…" I mumbled. "They…fought…their bad listeners."

My words were cut off and slurred, but I think I got the point across.

"Demons?" Kiba whispered. "As in _more_ than one?"

"Uh...I think you should check this out." Hinata whispered. A round of gasp followed and then I fainted.

…

Yeah. Things obviously didn't turn out the way it was supposed to. What? Did you really think it was going to?

I thought I was a lucky girl, but nope. I'm the most unlucky girl in the universe. Fate seriously had it out for me the moment I stepped foot in Lazarus.

First, I received a demon that obviously disliked me. Hell, if he was any colder, his flames would have frozen over.

Then, I met a demon that I can hardly express through words alone.

He was insane, unbelievably stubborn, annoying, strange, abnormal for even a demon, and…**completely** and **utterly**, _**undeniably**_, the person I would come to hate most in my life.

This is the true beginning—the beginning of the worst goddamn team up in all of history.

And it was **my** responsibility.

(**Sakura has returned from Lazurus, but what happened after she met her first demon? Find out in the following chapters how the beginning unfolds!**)

"SASUKEEEEEEEE!" An angry voice from the darkness bellowed. I flinched and took a quick step back, away from the frightening cry.

"Huh?" Sasuke gasped and the next thing I knew, he snatched me up in his talons. I screamed, terrified by how roughly Sasuke held me in his clutches. "Him! _**He **_is your second demon?" Sasuke thrust me to his beak, where I could see the full extent of his fury flaring in his eyes. I couldn't help but notice that his flames were beginning to burn my skin. I was in serious trouble now.

"I-I…well, you see—this wasn't exactly my idea! The Goddess—" Sasuke made a strange growl under his breath and then threw me to the ground. He had no more kindness left for me. I hit the blackness hard. The air was practically punched out of my lungs. I gasped and tried to find my feet. I had to get up. I had to do something. My body was shaking terribly. I was so scared that I could hardly move, but somehow, I would have to manage.

There was no doubt in my head that the gate's flames had turned red. Thus, I'm screwed.

I managed to stand again. My back was facing Sasuke and the mysterious demon that was surely approaching us. I could feel the heat bouncing against me just like the time I was almost crushed by my falling house. This time, there would be no one to save me.

I had to save myself.

There was nothing I could do, but turn around and face what stood behind me.

Sasuke. My second demon. My _fate_. If I wanted to live, I would have to make them mine.

"Sasuke!" I screamed as I turned around.

Shock struck me as I gazed wide-eyed at the sight before me. When I look back at it now, I'm still left in a pitch of silence, confused on what to say or how to explain it.

Sasuke was standing there, doing nothing—just glaring at...

Him.

A boy stood in front of Sasuke's massive form—just a normal looking boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and with a very malicious look on his face.

He wore some really strange clothes too match his really strange hair: a flaming orange jacket and orange pants to match. I guess he was trying to make a fashion statement. He had the spikiest hair I had ever seen and the craziest smile on his face. Oh, and let's not forget those weird markings on his face…like whiskers? Well, fuck, maybe he isn't so normal looking after all.

What the hell should I make of this guy?

"Why did you come here in that form? Are you trying to mock me?" Sasuke said as his wings unfolded and stretched above his head. Small sparks of flames scattered around the blackness as he flapped his wings down hard against the black floor, but the boy did not flinch as a gust of wind sliced through the emptiness. (I did though.)

When the boy did not answer, Sasuke chuckled. "Wait? Are you serious? Is this why I haven't seen you around for the past century?"

The boy looked up at Sasuke and smiled widely. "No. The Goddess just didn't let me near you. I've wanted to pluck your feathers for years, so let's stop the small talk and fight already." He bent down into a fighting stance and growled.

I couldn't help but sense the vast difference between Sasuke and this strange boy. Sasuke was obviously much stronger with that giant form of his. To tell you the truth, I could hardly feel any demonic power coming from the boy. He was even weaker than Kiba's demon. Any recruiting Tamer could see that, but he still wanted to fight. Crazy bastard.

This was going to get bad-very bad.

"Uh…Please don't fight!" I yelled despite myself. Both their eyes turned to me. Sasuke looked angry that I had distracted him, but the boy…he looked utterly shocked. He almost tipped over.

It was my first time seeing _his_ eyes directly. I remember thinking of a frenzied ocean at the time.

"W-What is this?" He stuttered. Suddenly he turned to Sasuke and screamed, "Why is this girl here!"

I flinched at the way he reacted towards my presence and for some reason answered him, "You're my demon!" I bit my bottom lip, then continued. "Sasuke and you are my demons and I'm your Tamer, Sakura Haruno!"

The boy looked at me again, eyes rimmed with what seemed like regret or fear or—I'm not sure, but he looked so…terrified.

Sasuke scuffed and looked down at the boy. "I'm just as confused as you are. She should be my Tamer and mine alone. I don't know why you're here, Naruto."

Naruto? That's his name?

Naruto. Naruto…where had I heard that before?

And before that thought could even make sense, Sasuke suddenly shot a stream of fire from his mouth, aiming directly at Naruto. Red and yellow flames scattered everywhere.

I shrieked as Naruto dodge the blast (_barely_.) Fire caught the edge of Naruto's jacket and began to crawl up his side. He growled and patted the flames down. When he was done, his palms were burnt very badly.

Naruto glared up at Sasuke and said, "Wanna try that again, bird-boy!"

Sasuke chuckled. "I know what I'm going to do. I'll kill you, so that I won't have to share _my_ Tamer."

My eyes bulged and my heart almost stopped in my chest.

Kill? He was going to kill Naruto?

**Oh no.**

You see, I always wanted two guys to fight over me, but this is so not what I had in mind.

"Bring it on, you overgrown chicken!"Naruto screamed and lunged toward Sasuke. _And _that's when the fighting commenced and I was caught smack-dab in the middle of the fucking mess.

Naruto was fast on his feet—very fast. He wasn't afraid to get close to Sasuke's flames either (brave or stupid?) as he jumped and punched Sasuke in the chest, but the attack just pounced off. He fell back to the ground in a deep squatting stance and curled in on himself. Naruto grunted in pain and looked at his burnt knuckles.

Naruto's punch hurt him a lot more than it hurt Sasuke. Maybe it didn't even hurt Sasuke at all.

"How do you expect to beat me when you can't even touch me without getting burned, weakling?" Sasuke laughed and shot fire again. This time, the fire was hotter—it was white!

I don't know if anyone knows this or not, but white fire is…well, it's a lot hotter than normal fire and that's saying something. It's got something to do with chemistry or whatever. Look it up.

If I didn't have a serious tan after this or turn out dead, I'd be surprised.

Naruto managed to dodge the second blast without getting burned to a crisp, but he had to ditch his jacket that once again caught aflame. The shirt underneath his discarded jacket was just a plain white shirt. Hm. Where the hell do demons get their clothes from? (Just a thought.)

"Stop hiding behind all those flames and fight like a real demon!" Naruto yelled back. "Or are you too afraid to get your pretty feathers dirty?"

Sasuke's eye twitched in frustration. I guess Naruto hit a nerve there.

"I can kill you without the flame shield!" Sasuke boasted. "HAH! I could kill you in my sleep!"

"Well, stop the talk and prove it to me!" Naruto grinned widely, showing some fairly sharp teeth inside that big mouth of his.

Yeah. I think they totally forgot about me…

"Forth form, level one!" Sasuke yelled.

Ok…what the hell?

Suddenly, Sasuke's flames began to slither away. The vanishing fire crawled from every inch of his body and into his opened beak like snakes escaping into a dark cave. The flames left behind silk feathers colored black like the emptiness of Lazuras.

For a moment I could see Sasuke's unexpected new form, standing tall in the darkness, but then it disappeared. No, not disappeared—he _blended_ in with the emptiness. Lazuras was black and now, Sasuke was all black like a raven against the background of night.

I couldn't see him at all.

"Opps." Naruto mumbled. "I forgot that happens…"

Idiot.

"Can't see me?" Sasuke's voice came from every direction. He sounded very satisfied. "Well, I can see _you_."

I heard the sound of rushing air right as Naruto was flung to the ground by some massive force, which we all know was Sasuke. He must have swopped down from above and hit Naruto with his wings, which would have been more than enough to kill me, but Naruto was still breathing. I guess he has _some_ demonic strength in him after all.

Before Naruto could even get back on his feet, he was hit again and again and again. He was tossed around like a tissue in the wind.

"Stop!" I screamed—I begged. "Sasuke! Stop!" But he didn't listen. The one-sided battle continued.

'_A demon won't listen to a weak Tamer.' _Owl Sensie's voice echoed in my head.

I was too weak…

Sasuke won't listen, because I'm too—wait! If he won't listen, I'll just have to make him listen.

I had a plan to stop the fighting. It was a long shot considering their obvious hatred towards each other, but I don't think either of them would have much of a choice if they wanted to live. But first I would use Sasuke's thirst for freedom against him, which I doubt would work.

"Sasuke!" I screamed. "If you kill Naruto, you won't be able to leave Lazuras!"

Please, listen…

"The Goddess said that I had to bond with both of you! If one bond fails, then you two are _both_ stuck in here forever!"

Sasuke didn't even pause his beating to listen. He was too focused on mutilating Naruto.

"What happened, Naruto? Ha! You used to be a lot more fun than this!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto tried to stand again. His entire body was covered in deep cuts, as if the feathers that hit him were made of blades. He was knocked down again. And again did he try to stand.

"Stubborn bastard!" I screamed. "Surrender before he kills you!"

But he didn't listen. Neither of them would.

"Damn it!" I cried.

I had no choice. What I had to do next would probably end in me being decapitated by Sasuke's wings, but hey? What else could I do? I couldn't just sit there and scream at two idiots all night.

I stood tall, took in a deep breath and ran like hell towards Naruto—straight into Sasuke's onslaught.

Well, wish me luck.

(To be continued…)

Author's notes

Well, I'm back. I know it's been a long time since I last updated and yes, this chapter is a really short, but I'll keep the story moving from now on. Sorry guys! DX

(**What the hell is Sakura thinking? Find out in the next chapter of** _**Hunted: The Demon Chronicles**_!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I know you guys have a lot of questions, so I'm gonna answer as many as I can right now. :D**

From: Footster26

What happens if one of her demons kills the other one...will they all die?

**Now that is a great question! I like how you guys are thinking ahead. Well, that will be answered in this chapter actually, so just read on and you'll find out! **

From: Forgotten Werewolf

Does Naruto Have the Beast Form Like Sasuke?

**That's another subject that will pop up in another future chapter. I would answer, but I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise and such. Hint: Naruto and Sasuke are the same type of demon, yet not. Confused? Hehe, you should be. **

From: Black-Alice-Stars

Does Sakura have any sort of magical power? Mastery of weapons of sorts? Or is it just super strength and healing.

**Wow, you guys are chalk full of great questions! XD **

**Well, Sakura doesn't have any special gift or anything such as that. SORRY! But, there **_**are**_** types of demons that can actually enhance their Tamer's attributes such as strength and or healing abilities. They are called Equip Demons. You'll notice that most Equip Demons come in the form of weapons or accessories, so they can easily be carried. Also, every Equip Demon has a human form. This form is called their "Autopilot Form." These demons specialize in the protection and strengthening of their Tamers. **

**Spoiler: Tamari, Shikamaru's Demon, is an Equip Demon, but Sakura confused Tamari as a Summoning Demon. **

From: Blood Seraph

Hmmmm, just a question, but will this be a NaruSaku pairing?

**Yes, this is a NaruSaku story, but the love between Sakura and Naruto will grow gradually. Those two will face hell again and again before they find that all they need are each other's strength to move forward. Each had very painful pasts. It is that fact that will tear them apart and then bring them together again. **

From: Footster26

I hope naruto isn't weak through this whole thing though...i was expecting a

red and yellow fox or something to show up after sakura met sasuke...but i

guess we'll find out what he can do later.

**Thanks for the great review Footster26! Ha, I know this isn't a question, but I wanted to comment on it a bit. Yeah, Naruto is pretty weak right now and most people were expecting a giant fox, but I wanted to spice things up a little, but trust me. You will be **_**very**_** satisfied in the future. Naruto has a lot of secrets, a lot of surprises and a crap load of things you just won't be expecting (but, IDK, you guys catch on fast)! **

**Sorry, if I missed any questions! Just ask them again and I will surely get them this time around! XD Well, let's start the story!**

Hunted: The Demon Chronicles

_When a bond is made a demon's very soul interlocks with its Tamer's and creates an almost unbreakable connection. A bond is sacred and thus, one must never attempt to dissolve it through any means possible…_

_That is the law and it is absolute. _

Chapter Five: The Three-way Bond

I ran like hell towards Naruto as he lay on the ground writhing. Sasuke, where ever he was, seemed to be taking a break as he had not yet attacked. I used that small opportunity to get close to Naruto.

"Hey!" I yelled to him, but he didn't look up to address me. He was too focused on the fire slithering up his pants leg.

I was only a few feet away when I heard the flapping of Sasuke's wings. He was preparing for another dive. Adrenaline kicked in and I began to fully sprint in a desperate attempt to reach my second demon. We had not made the bond yet, but damn it, he was mine.

I screamed his name again, which came out more like a breathless hiss, so it surprised me that he actually noticed this time and looked up.

His eyes widened as I approached him. He opened his mouth to speak, but I guess he could not find the words he needed to say. Finally, I was in reaching distance. Up close, he looked a lot different—more handsome, I suppose.

Suddenly, I tripped—on what, I do not know. But before I could hit the ground, he was there, holding me up. My face was buried in his chest as his arms wrapped around my back to keep me steady. When I said he was fast, I guess I really had no idea exactly _how_ fast.

"Uh…Thanks." I mumbled and quickly pushed him away from me. One second, I was praying that I would reach him, now I was shoving the guy away. Funny how girls work. Heh…

He didn't say anything back, but I did notice how badly he was sweating. Either he was embarrassed, scared or the fire had gotten to him. Yeah, I think it was the fire.

"Back away from him." Sasuke's voice emerged from the darkness. "I'll finish him here and now."

"Not with me here!" I said back. I was surprised by how confidant I sounded.

Naruto back away from me and narrowed his eyes.

"Ah…" What was I here for again? Oh, yeah. "Naruto!" I yelled suddenly.

He jumped back again. Damn it, stop shuffling away.

"Make the bond with me!"

Naruto's eyes bulged and finally he spoke to me. "Never." He said roughly.

Now that took me aback.

Then Sasuke hit the floor. I didn't _see_ him hit the floor, but I heard it and felt the ground shake. Sounded like a jet landing. Felt like an earthquake.

"Don't you dare." Sasuke growled. I didn't know which one of us he was threatening, but it sure scared the hell out of me.

"Naruto, hurry." I urged him and took a step forward. He immediately backed away.

"No." He whispered. "No." And then he turned to run away from me, but I reached out my hand and grabbed him wrist. He was a lot slower now. Guess he's out of gas.

He looked completely repulsed by my touch which really pisses me off when I think about it. What? Do I look dirty or something?

"If you don't make the bond, Sasuke will—"

"Make the bond and I'll rip you a new one, Naruto." Sasuke threatened, this time, directly to someone. Naruto didn't look very impressed.

"Let go, please." He asked politely but still had that disgruntled look on his face.

Why he didn't pull away? I don't know, but I did know that he had at least that much strength to do so.

So, he can't dislike me that much.

"If you make the bond, Sasuke can't kill you." I whispered. It was a futile thing to whisper, because I know Sasuke had better hearing than that.

"And what makes you think that'll stop him?" Naruto laughed bitterly.

"Because if he kills you, then I die and if I die, _he_ dies! Don't you get it?" I yelled this time, because I wanted Sasuke to hear that part loud and clear. This was a three-way bond. If Naruto makes his bond with me, then he'll technically be bonded with Sasuke as well. Besides that fact, if Naruto dies, it would cause a domino effect, because then I would most certainly die. And if I die, Sasuke would ultimately die as well. The Goddess is a clever one. I guess she really wanted these two to stop fighting.

But did she really have to involve me in this mess?

Naruto didn't seem like he cared. "That chicken leg couldn't kill me now, so your efforts are pointless. Thanks anyway." He answered and pulled away. I was surprised how gently he did so.

That was what Sasuke was waiting for. Suddenly, Naruto was thrown from my vision. I felt the gust of wind from Sasuke's feathers as they almost hit me too. His precision was better than I thought. He was able to get Naruto away from me, without hurting me in the process. Damn it. I hate miscalculations.

"Naruto!" I screamed as he slammed against the ground. He's far away now—too far. At that point, I decided to throw away all thought and just try again. I had to make the bond.

But, when I tried to run, my ankle collapsed on me. I hissed in pain and looked down at the gradually swelling ankle. I guess I sprained it when I fell. Damn it all.

"Naruto!" I cried. "Get up, you fucking idiot and make the goddamn bond!" I was really getting pissed off.

Naruto lay on the ground, limp. But if he was dead, then I wouldn't be here right now. I would be out of the gate probably and without a single demon to my name.

"I said get up! Are you really _that_ weak!"

Naruto's back suddenly twitched. Oh, I surely hit a nerve there.

I had a really bad idea.

"Never mind! If you're that pathetic, then I don't want you!" I screamed. "You can't even stand up after getting a little slap like that! Ha! I should just go out and buy a puppy for all you're worth!"

I never saw someone get up so fast in my life.

Naruto stood there in the blackness, seething. "I'm not that damn weak." He growled.

Sasuke swooped down for another attack, but Naruto swiveled curtly and dodged. This time, he actually took something with him as well. He managed to snatch a black feather off of Sasuke's wing.

He held the feather up between his fingers and crushed it in his fist. It shattered like glass and sliced his palm. Blood dripped from his finger tips and trickled onto the black floor.

His eyes darkened. "Trust me. I'm **not**."

…Well, damn. That was slightly impressive.

Sasuke chuckled and once again landed. "You think you're big stuff after stealing a feather? Don't be naïve."

It was true. Naruto had only swiped a measly feather, but still. Why did it look too easy?

I had no time for this. Sasuke had to _stop_.

Section Two: Nightmare

"Sasuke," I said lowly, trying to sound serious," as your Tamer—no, as your _master_. I demand that you stop this instant."

That was the worst possible thing that I could have said. Out of all the damn things to say, I had to say _that_. Seriously. The phrase, "adding gas to the fire," would have been an understatement of epic proportions.

Naruto slapped his hand to his forehead and sighed deeply. "Bad idea, Pinky," He said.

A rumbling echoed through the darkness as the atmosphere began to waver with a sort of pulsing heat. It was hot but damn did it make me shiver.

"You really shouldn't have said that." Sasuke whispered. His voice dripped with venom.

I gulped and slowly back away, but then realized that Sasuke could be anywhere. There was no point. Heh...

"I-I'm sorry?" I mumbled. Oh, man, was I in trouble.

Silence filled Lazuras as I waited to be decapitated by Sasuke's dive attack, but nothing came. I waited and waited.

Then Sasuke whispered,

"Forth form, level two."

The snakes of fire where back, slithering and crawling together in a bundle to form the phoenix again. Now I could see Sasuke's eyes, black and cold as space but glazed over with a deep shade of red. Each time the feathers kicked up, his eyes would reflect a bloody crimson.

It was obvious.

Big birdy mad at dumb pink girl.

Oh, God…

"I may not be able to take my anger out on you, but I know someone I can." Sasuke murmured as his eyes trailed off toward Naruto. "I'll show you how much you can control me, _Master_."

Oh no.

"**RUN! **Naruto, _**run, **_damn it!" I screamed.

'_It's not about control…_' I remembered the Goddess' words, but I remembered them too late. I tried to exact my control over Sasuke and now I've lost what little control I had.

"Shit." Naruto cursed. He held his ground like an idiot and glared at the fury bird.

I knew he wasn't going to survive the next hit. Not when Sasuke was like this.

"Run, you idiot!" I screamed.

"I'm not running." He looked up at me and for some reason smiled. "You should try and go home, Pink-chan."

Ah.

Go home?

…

I can't. I **won't**.

"Fuck my ankle." I said to myself and began to run. Yeah, it hurt. It hurt more than when I fell off my bike when I was eight. It hurt more than the time that crazy ass dog bit me. It hurt more than the time Choiji accidentally sat on me and it hurt more than that time I jammed my hand in that elevator door. Ha, I almost lost the sucker.

So, yes, it hurt a lot.

Naruto looked at me in shock. I guess he could see that I was wounded. Or maybe he just thought I was crazy.

"Get back!" He yelled.

Sasuke turned his head to find me right under him, making my way straight towards Naruto. Yes, I ran straight under Sasuke. I could feel the top of my head burn from the feathers under Sasuke's butt. Yep. That would be an awkward conversation started…if I lived.

Sasuke was so shocked to find my there that he hesitated, giving me the right amount of time to get from under him and to Naruto. When I was in arms reach of the blonde idiot, I lunged.

I landed on top of Naruto, knocking him to the ground. The pain in my ankle made my eyes tear up and almost stopped my mouth from saying what I needed to say.

It hurt so much.

'Stop bitching and get the job done.' I thought.

I looked up at Naruto, eyes glossy and pain stricken then said, "Make the goddamn bond."

Naruto's eyes bulged and his mouth dropped. "I…Ah-," he stumbled on whatever he was about to say.

Sasuke suddenly cawed in fury. I glanced behind me to find him rearing his head and raising his wings high above us. It looked like he was going to slap the shit out of us.

'He wouldn't.' I thought. 'He can't. If he kills me now, he dies too.'

"Damn it." Naruto cursed. "He's lost it."

"What do you mean!" I yelled.

"I mean what I mean, Pinky! He's lost himself. He doesn't even know what he's doing right now." Naruto clenched his teeth. "We're fucked."

So here we are. Sasuke's got some serious anger issues so now we are going to be killed. Yep. That's all folks.

"No fucking way." I growled. "Make the bond right now." I demanded.

Sasuke's rose into the empty sky, embers dripping from his wings like a deadly rain. He was readying for a last dive—one that would take both of us out.

"What would that do?" Naruto asked, as he suddenly picked me up in his arms. He began to run in the opposite direction from Sasuke, but something told me in his eyes that he knew we wouldn't get away that easily. "He won't stop now even if killing me kills him. When he gets too angry, his mind goes."

Damn it.

"I don't know, but I have to do something." I answered. We weren't moving very fast and Sasuke was going to attack any second now. It was hopeless, but I had to at least try.

Naruto clenched his teeth. "I-I don't want to go to the human world. Not aga—," He cut off when he heard the air being sliced by Sasuke's dive.

"Hurry!" I screamed.

The flames were almost around us. I could almost hear Sasuke's heavy breathing.

"Damn it!" Naruto roared and fell to his knees. "Fine! I accept you as my Tamer!"

Then the fire engulfed us. Red and yellow flames were everywhere, dancing all around me, burning me, killing me.

My world went black thankfully before the pain kicked in—everything just evaporated away into unconsciousness.

I slept.

Somewhere is that comforting darkness, I heard a voice. It was soft and warm, welcoming. A light followed it and grew brighter and brighter. At that time, I believed it was death calling to me.

But it was surely her speaking to me. It was the Goddess.

"_You've made the bonds. Now stand up and return to your world._"

Now I was standing at the mouth of the gate, half asleep with the shadow of pain hiding somewhere under the exhaustion. I was dragging something behind me in each hand. Each where light and soft to the touch, but I really didn't notice the two.

I just walked onward, through the circle of blue.

When I stepped out of the gate, I couldn't really feel my legs or anything else for that matter. Nor could I see clearly. Thankfully, my hearing was ok, which was a big surprise, considering all the screaming I had to go through about two seconds ago.

"Sakura!" Kiba's voice was the first thing I heard. He sounded upset. Hinata screamed my name too. Owl Sensei was talking as well, but I didn't care to listen. I was just too damn happy to hear my friend's voices. That meant that I was alive—that I had escaped somehow, hopefully with my demons too (but that was hoping for too much.)

"Sakura, what happened?" Kiba asked. I could barely see his face. It was just a blur of colors like some kind of weird abstract art. I assumed that he was holding me up, because there was no way that I was still standing. I don't think I should even be alive right now.

"My demons…" I mumbled. "They…fought…their bad listeners."

My words were cut off and slurred, but I think I got the point across.

"Demons?" Kiba whispered. "As in _more_ than one?"

"Uh...I think you should check this out." Hinata whispered. A round of gasp followed and then I fainted.

…

I dreamed of fire and the ocean and of a white light and voice that spoke to me so softly. Then suddenly there was fire everywhere. The ocean was engulfed by the flames—I was devoured as well in the horde of twisting heat.

I could see them slither. All around me. Inside me. burning me.

Even in my heart.

(To be continued…)


	6. Chapter 6

Author-

Well…Blood Seraph is officially awesome in the most epic of ways. Please, if you guys haven't read it already, read the review Blood left for chapter five! It's a very good review and is exactly what I want you guys to be thinking about. Sooo, I'm gonna answer a few questions that Blood left in the review right now! (Oh, but there are some that I can't answer just yet. Sorry! Oh and do you mind, Blood Seraph, if I just call you Blood sometimes? I don't want to be rude. :D)

From: Blood Seraph

Hmmmmm, how long are you planning on making this story?

**This story will be fairly long. Maybe 20 or more chapters (probably more.) **

Sakura, in the previous chapter, said she hated Naruto, though I don't see why the one encounter would cause such a strong reaction, unless it's a Sakura from a little later narrating of course?

**I'm very glad you noticed this! I'm sorry but I'm going to have to answer this question with a question. XD**

**Why would someone hate a person they just met? Hint: The body remembers things that the mind can often forget. **

Will Sasuke be interfering with the NaruSaku? If he has no human form I can see that being difficult.

**Oh ho ho! Sasuke will be interfering quite a lot, actually! Whether or not, he has a human form will be answered in this chapter! XD**

Now for some more questions from other epic readers! XD

From: Black-Alice-Stars

Did Sasuke and Naruto also come with Sakura?

**Maybe…**

From: Emmy loves her Demon Naru

Is there going to be a couple in the end or what?

**Besides the Naruto and Sakura couple, there will be many more couples as well popping up in the story, because Blue looooves romance! XD**

Thanks guys for the great questions and reviews! If I missed any questions just ask them again and I'll be sure to get to them!

Alright! Let's start the story!

**Hunted: The Demon Chronicles**

Chapter Six: The Horrible Outcome

"I don't believe it."

"I didn't at first, but look at them. They're right there."

"I know, but it's not possible."

"Do you think it was a mistake?"

"No…maybe one of them slipped through the gate when she went through."

"That would make one of them a Rouge."

"Don't be stupid, you two! If one of them was a Rogue, then why isn't one of them going nuts? They're both sleeping like a pair of babies. Accept it already. Jeez, you're both pissing me off with all your jabbering."

Choji…? Shika? Ah. Friends. _My_ friends. I'm safe. The fire's gone. All gone, but—

"Ah! She's waking up!"

I opened my eyes. It took a moment to focus, but I could finally see again. Choji's round and cheerful smile was the first thing that I saw and, boy, was it extremely welcomed. I immediately began to cry—ha, like a baby.

"Sakura!" Choji gasped when I hastily sat up to hug him. I held the big lummox as tightly as I could and bawled.

"I was so scared!" I cried and dug my nails into his back.

"Sakura…" Shikamaru murmured.

I looked up to see him standing beside me with his hand resting on my back. For some reason the tears fell harder. The relief was so strong that I guess I could contain myself. I slowly reached out a hand to Shika, to pull him into the hug as well. He immediately responded and gently wrapped his arms around Choji and me. He rested his head on mine and sighed.

It was so warm and safe here.

I sniffled and mumbled about how frightening it all was for quite some time. I had never cried so much in one go. My eyes would surely be sore later on.

"Don't cry, Sakura." Choji mumbled. I didn't notice until now that he was shaking.

"We were worried about you—we were…_really_ worried." Shika said quietly. His voice sounded very cold and tired.

I pulled away and looked at the two. Their eyes were glued to the ground-both glazed over with a much older look than how I had left them. It seems they've been through a few ordeals as well.

"The gate turned red seconds after you went into the gate." Shika said. He bit his lip. "It was insane, like the gate was trying to devour the entire room. Owl Sensei said he had never seen it become so violent. We thought you were dead. We really thought you—"

Shika cut off and clenched his teeth. His fingers curled into fist and began to quiver.

"You were asleep for a long time, _Haruno_." I hadn't noticed Ino sitting in the corner of the room. Oh, and then I noticed what room I was actually in. It was a hospital room. Everything was white and looked so sterile that it made me uncomfortable.

I suddenly had the urge to look under the covers. I found my ankle bandaged and iced, along with several other bandages covering my legs and arms. I guess a lot has happened while I was…well, incapacitated.

"How long?" I asked. Something told me that I was out for quite some time.

"It's four o'clock in the afternoon. You've been asleep ever since you left the gate, so a few hours." Ino answered with a deep sigh. She seemed very annoyed with everything. Tired too.

So, it was the next day. Wow. That's a long nap.

"Sakura…" Shika suddenly said. "I think you should know that while you were away—"

"Wait." Choji interrupted. "She just woke up. Let her settle down a bit and get her…uh—_things_ together."

"What things?" I asked. I was a little worried by how he just said that.

"_Those_ things." Ino grumbled deeply. She stood up and pointed to the opposite corner of the hospital room.

I toppled over, straight out of my patient's bed and onto the floor, purely out of shock. The ice pack tied to my ankle broke and scattered ice under the mattress like a shattered vase. I don't take surprises well, I guess. Well, not one's like this. I didn't even notice the pain radiating in my ankle.

Shika quickly tried to pick me up again, but I raised my hand to stop him. I wanted to stay on the cold tile floor in hopes that maybe the cold would wake me up. Because this _couldn't_ be real. I mean reality would suggest that what was before me was impossible. There couldn't be any chance in hell that I had actually—ah.

"Is-is that what I think it is?" I whispered.

"Uh…We think so." Shika answered.

"M-My demons."

Those words escaped my lips like a spell. Unbelievably real and grand.

Lying on a large white pillow situated on a chair was a small raven and another creature…a fox?

I _knew_ the raven. Somehow, I just knew it was Sasuke (just a lot smaller.) He was no bigger than the average raven should be. The fox—well, I had assumed it was Naruto, but he was awfully small for an adolescent fox. He was golden and quite fluffy, elongated like a fox should be and completely asleep. I had never seen a yellow fox before. Heh… Sasuke was deep in slumber as well. Both of them were at sizes that I could easily carry, which immediately made me think that this was just a traveling size form, which many demons had.

Wow…

Oh my God, I had my demons.

I seriously had my demons. I really, _really_ did it.

"They're both here." I whispered and moved closer to them. "Both alive…with me, but how?"

I knew that Sasuke had attacked us. The bond with Naruto was made too late. It was but, then how did we survive? How did I come back with them?

Suddenly I remembered something. I remembered the Goddess voice telling me to stand up. Did she save me?

"The yellow fox had something in its mouth when we search it." Shika kneeled down next to me and handed me a scroll, tied together with a braided gold ribbon. "It's addressed to you, so we didn't open it."

"Ah…" I gently took the scroll from Shikamaru and gazed at it in awe. Somehow, I knew who had written it. "It's from the Goddess."

"What?" Ino yelled. "The Goddess doesn't write notes!" She looked completely confused and a tad angry. She quickly walked across the room and snatched the scroll from my hands. I didn't even attempt to take it back.

I simply thought how rude could this pig get?

"Ino!" Choji protested, but quickly shut his mouth when Ino shot him an angry glare.

Ino held the scroll closely to her nose and took a long sniff. She stood there for a moment and lowered her gaze to me.

"It's her sent." She scoffed. "It's really hers."

Ino growled to herself and tossed the note back to me. I guess the only one Ino respects is the Goddess.

"She always had her Goddamn favorites." Ino said roughly and silently stomped back to her seat in the corner.

I gulped and looked down at the scroll. Slowly, I untied the ribbon, which resembled the Goddess' tie that was used to hold her white kimono together. As soon as the tie left the scroll, it shimmered out of existence like a cloud of fairy dust. After that, I unrolled the parchment and read the contents to myself.

As I read the words, they disappeared, which really didn't surprise me after the whole vanishing ribbon deal. The Goddess was full of little tricks.

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_** I'm sure you are very lost at the moment, but do not fret, child. You made the two bonds, but I was surprised to see the predicament you got yourself in. Sadly, I had to interfere. I can't let you go on and die, but now that you're in the human world, I am unable to protect you. Please, try and be careful with your words next time. You're not as tactful as I had hoped, so I've also placed two spells on your demons. They will not awaken until you command them to do so. I did this simply because I knew you would need time to heal after Sasuke's tantrum. The spell will wear off once you awaken them, but make sure you are completely recovered before doing so. **_

_** Also, the second spell deals with their type. Sasuke and Naruto are both Multi-form demons. **_

Multi-form? 'Those aren't very rare.' I thought, a little disappointed.

_** Sasuke and Naruto have four forms. Some of their forms have different levels. I'm sure you noticed Sasuke's fourth form, levels one and two. Scary, right? The one that they are presently in is there first form, which has only one level. **_

Woah. Four forms? That's actually a lot. I was very impressed. And I've never heard of Multi-form demons having extra levels. Wait? Naruto has four forms too? Hm. I'd have to question that damn fox later.

_** The higher the form and level the stronger they become and the harder they are to control. I really didn't want you to focus on the control aspect of being a Tamer, but now that you've completely thrown off Sasuke, I had no choice but to place a second enchantment on them. You and only you are capable of making them transform. You decide what form and level they may or may not become. Remember, the stronger they are, the harder it will be to make them listen. Please, use this power wisely. Don't bite off more than you can chew next time and remember what we talked about. **_

Yeah. Yeah. The Chain Reaction Theory and blah, blah.

_** Become strong and one more thing—**_

_** Please forgive him when the time comes.**_

Huh?

The note was over and all the words were gone. I wanted to read over that last part but it was too late. Suddenly, the paper itself vanished as well.

I sighed deeply. "Well, that was weird."

"What'd it say?" Shika asked.

"Well," I began. "Naruto and Sasuke are Multi-form demons."

"I could've told you that much." Ino growled. "I knew those two. They fight like a pair of children."

Oh, great. Another surprise. Ino knows my demons. I guess it's normal that some demons know each other.

"Sasuke and Naruto?" Choji tilted his head.

"That's their names, Tubby." Ino snapped. She pointed to the Raven and said, "That's Sasuke and the fur ball is Naruto."

"Oh…" Choji head bowed in embarrassment.

"Go on, Sakura. What else did it say?" Shika asked again.

I sighed. "It said that they won't wake up unless I command them to and that I can control their transformations. I guess the Goddess felt sorry for me."

Or thought I was too incompetent to be their Tamer without a few handicaps. "And the higher the level, the harder it would be to control them. And yeah…that's about it."

I left out the last part, which I wasn't sure was even supposed to be in there anyway.

"Well, that's odd." Shika scratched the back of his head. "I don't even get why you have two."

"Me either really…" I leaned against the bed and looked at my demons, sleeping so soundly.

A moment passed, silent and calm until suddenly I realize—

"HINATA!" I screamed and jumped to my feet. Everyone, even Ino flinched. "Where's Hinata! She was the only without a demon when I went into the gate!" I was a bit dizzy and my ankle began to pulsate painfully, but I tried to walk out of the room anyway, in search of my shy little friend. "Where is she? Where's—"

Shikamaru grabbed my arm. I looked back at him and saw the strangest look on his face. My smile immediately dissolved. His brows were furrowed and his eyes were so…Oh, God no.

Have you ever looked someone and just know that they're about to give you some bad news?

"No." I whispered. I looked at Choji desperately searching for answers.

He was looking down with such a harsh grimace on his face. His jaw was set hard as he shook quietly where he stood. Ino simply stared at him without much emotion at all. Whatever had happened didn't concern her, I suppose.

"Where's Hinata…?" I asked lowly. My heart was racing in my chest, waiting for the news.

Shikamaru's face tightened. There was that old look again—that worn out look that only a kicked dog should have.

"She's alive." Ino began. I quickly looked at her and almost smiled. "Sort of."

My heart sank.

Shikamaru's hand released my arm. He opened his mouth to speak.

"She's in a coma."

(To be continued…)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, guys. I have another story that I want to start that connects with this one. The narrator of this new story would be Kiba. I wanted to show his side of Hunted. I'm thinking of calling it Fading: The Demon Chronicles. But I don't know if I want to really make it, so I have a question for you guys. Do you want to know Kiba's story?

BTW: This chapter is long. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Hunted: The Demon Chronicles**

Chapter Seven: **Kiba**

There wasn't anything I could really say or do. I just stood there and tried to take in what was just said calmly and collectively, but that surely was a waste of effort. Who could ever take such news evenly?

"What?" I hissed. Maybe I heard wrong, I thought.

"She's in a coma." Ino repeated. My eyes slowly trailed back to her as she sat crossed leg in the corner. Her face and voice was emotionless, which I was thankful for. It was easier to receive that information without hearing and seeing the pain on Shika's face. "Something went wrong when she entered the gate. You may not believe it, but she was in there for ten minute."

A minute in the human world is an hour in Lazuras…But that means she was in Lazurus for **ten hours**.

"That's ridiculous. The longest anyone has been in the gate is about four minutes. There's no way she could have stayed in there for _that_ long."

"Well, she was." Ino sighed. I could tell she was having patients with me, so I tried to be grateful and listen quietly. "After you came back, you were sent to the hospital. A few more recruits went in and made it out just fine and then Hinata was the last to be called. She seemed ok when she entered, but after five minutes had passed, I expected the gate to turn red. But it never did. After six minutes, the humans started getting antsy, so the Sensei summoned the Guardian of the Gate. The Guardian appeared and told us that he would close the gate soon, because he had assumed her dead. That's when things started getting weird—"Her eyes seemed to flash back to the situation as she recalled the oddities. "The Sensei with the owl demon immediately told the Guardian to keep the gate open, but it refused to do so. If Hinata hadn't returned in the next five minutes, it would close the gate."

"Can you imagine our reaction?" Choji murmured. He chuckled in a hysterical way, showing how unfair he deemed the Guardian's actions. I wasn't surprised why the Guardian wished to close the gate though. The Guardian must use its own demonic power to keep the gate open, which leaves a great strain on the demon. That is why it is only capable of opening the gate once a year. It's understandable that it wouldn't want to waste its energy on a human if it thinks their dead.

"The Guardian was seriously going to close the gate on Hinata." Shika said, furiously. "We tried to reason with the damn thing, but it had already decided. After another four minutes, it was readying itself to close the gate, but—"Shika shook his head. "Kiba did something really insane, Sakura."

"_Really_ insane." Choji exclaimed.

"No. He did something _really_ **dumb**." Ino interjected. "He forced himself into the gate."

…I really couldn't think of what to say, because that is _literally_ impossible.

I guess I gave Ino a strange look because she said angrily, "What? You think I'm lying?"

"Uh. No. I just—I mean. That…can that really be done?" I looked at Shika and shook my head. "No. That _can't_ be done."

"It can." Shika sighed deeply. "Because, Kiba proved it."

"But how did he survive? I thought Lazuras couldn't support human life without the Goddess' protection."

"We aren't sure. Kiba's been sort of incapacitated since he came out of the gate. I haven't seen him since then but I heard that he's not himself." Shika sat down on the hospital bed and scratched the back of his head tiredly. "He's in so much pain right now that he can't even talk right." He grimaced. "Kiba's completely delirious."

My heart ached for him. "Is he going to be ok?" I asked.

"We talked to the doctors and they're not sure. His body is fine, except for a few burns from forcing his body into the gate, but other than that, he doesn't have a scratch. It's his _soul_ their worried about."

His soul?

"Turns out that when he entered Lazuras, it tried to reject him, but he still pushed through. Doing that split him sort of and—Agh." Shika ruffled the back of his head in frustration. "I don't know. It's so complicated. He damaged his fucking soul somehow, breaking into a realm he wasn't supposed to break into."

"What about Akamaru?" I asked. I hadn't even thought of his dog until now.

"The dog?" Ino huffed. "A demon can't return to Lazuras after it's been released with its Tamer, so the pup had to stay behind. I've never seen such a little thing make such a big fuss."

"Kiba _saved_ Hinata." Choji mumbled. "He went back to Lazuras and took her out, but he-"

Choji began to cry softly to himself. Shika slowly stood up and walked to him. He rested his hand on poor Choji's back.

"Don't cry, buddy." Shika said. "Kiba will heal and Hinata will wake up. They have to."

"You shouldn't give him false hope." Ino said. Shika glared at her. "A damaged soul isn't like a broken arm. If the damage is too much, the soul will slowly but surely deteriorate and disappear. Your friend could very possibly turn into a human husk."

Choji stopped crying. He was no longer overwhelmed by sadness, but now he was _completely_ terrified. And I couldn't say that I wasn't either.

"Shut up…" I growled. "You're only making things worse by saying upsetting crap like that."

"It's the truth." Ino growled back.

I clenched my teeth. Too much has happened. Too much—

Hinata mysteriously ended up in a coma and Kiba…I don't know what to think about that idiot.

"I'm going to see him." I said determinedly.

"You can't. The doctors are examining him. I've tried." Shika replied.

"I'm. Going. To. See. Him." I exclaimed. Shika frowned and simply let me go after handing me a crutch.

Choji whispered as I entered into the hallway, "Sakura…tell me if he's ok."

I nodded and closed the door behind me.

* * *

(Kiba Inuzuka's Point of View)

I remember the first time I met Hinata.

We were a bunch of little snot-nosed brats who just started their first year of training.

Everyone made fun of Hinata for her creepy eyes. She'd cry a lot and in turn became very shy. She was always ducking away from people and hiding behind the sensei. She was like a mouse trapped in a classroom filled with hungry cats.

But no matter what anyone said or how young I was…I never, not even once, thought those eyes were anything but beautiful.

* * *

I crutched my way down the hospital's narrow hallways and towards the information desk. I had only been here once before, when Choji accidentally sat on me and broke my arm. Yeah. That wasn't a fond memory for me.

"Sakura-chan," a nurse called out to me. She looked surprised to see me up and waddling around. "What are you doing out of bed?"I couldn't help but notice that she had a very mild British accent.

"Nurse," I said quickly, "Where can I find Kiba Inuzuka's room?"

The nurse, with her pretty blonde curls, stared at me for a moment and then shook her head. "You are not permitted to see that patient as of yet. He is undergoing—"

"I don't have time for this." I snapped. Yeah, I was being rude to a person older than me, but I didn't exactly have any more room for patients. Dear ol' father would pop the shit out of me if he was here.

"I'll look for him myself." And as I began to walk away, the nurse caught my arm.

"Wait." Her eyes scanned the halls around us. "If you promise to be sneaky and not get in trouble, I'll tell you where he is."

My heart seemed to lighten up to that.

"The doctors are out at the moment. I suppose on a cigarette break, so you could probably see him now if you hurry. He's down the hall, the first door on your right. Room 123." She smiled sheepishly at me and I nodded my head.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked just before I limped away.

"I believe the patient needs to see a friendly face is all." Nurse-chan said with a bright smile. I grinned back and quickly headed on my way to Kiba.

I was afraid of what I might find.

Room 123. I looked up at the bold numbers plastered on the door frame and shivered away my uncertainty. I didn't know whether or not I could handle seeing Kiba in pain.

I quietly slipped into the room and immediately closed the door. If I had not closed it quickly enough, people in the hallway would have heard the screams…

"_Raaaaaaaaaaah!_"

I couldn't even tell if that was really Kiba's voice. It was so hoarse.

"Kiba!" I gasped and threw my crutch down, limping as fast as I could. There was a white curtain in my way, blocking Kiba.

I pushed the curtain aside.

"_Aaahh!_" Kiba roared as he lay on a bed with the undercover thrown off and the sheets twisted into his fist. He was strapped to the bed with leather bands like a mental patient that helped keep his thrashing body from toppling the bed. His body was trying to curl up, as if someone was stabbing a nail into his stomach.

Kiba's teeth were showing wildly as he clenched and screwed his eyes shut. He didn't have a shirt on, but was bandaged several times over his chest, but that didn't stop the blood from his burns from bleeding through. He was moving too much to let the wound clot.

"Damn it, Kiba." I hissed. My chest was so tight, that I could hardly breathe. He was in so much pain…I-I didn't know what to do. "Stop moving, so your burns can heal!"

He paid no mind to me. I doubt he even noticed that I was there.

"Ah!" Kiba grunted and flashed opened his eyes.

I was shocked to find his pupils a crimson red. "K-Kiba," I murmured.

His eyes suddenly turned to me. He growled and once again tried to curl in on himself. I suppose he was growling at me or maybe what he thought he saw.

Shika did say that he was delirious.

I slowly shuffled towards him. He immediately glared at me and let a terrible rumbling escape his lips like a vicious dog.

"Kiba, it's me—_**Sakura**_." I took another step towards him and suddenly, his eyes glowed a furious red. I shrieked and fell back. His growl filled the room, so inhuman and frightening. But it was his eyes that really shocked me. They were demonic… "K-Kiba…" I whispered.

For quite some time did I stay on that cold floor, staring at my friend as he snarled at me. He looked scared, but I bet I looked even more scared.

* * *

**Section Two: The Demoniac Barrier**

I could feel _**it**_ bouncing off of Kiba—_demonic strength_, power that only a demon should have.

"He was exposed to the demon's excess spiritual power."

I jumped to my feet at the sound of a voice that came from behind me. I turned to find Owl Sensei, sitting in a chair that rested in the back corner of the room.

How long has he been there?

"I've been here the whole time by the way." I could see his cheeks rise from a likely smile, but God only knows with that facial mask on. During examinations, I didn't really pay much attention to Owl Sensei. Heck, I didn't even care to know his name. I was so nervous about the bonding and all.

Surely, he was a strange looking man. He was obviously a young adult, yet his hair was silver like that of an aged veteran. He was very mysterious with his odd hair and mask, but what did I know? I had pink hair for crying out loud.

The owl on his shoulder tilted its head and hoo'ed at me.

Kiba roared loudly.

I looked up at Kiba and frowned. "Kiba…"

"Humans can't survive in Lazuras without the Goddess' protection because of this." Owl Sensei sighed and pointed to Kiba. I looked at him and bit my lip.

"What do you mean?" I whispered. "How did this happen to him?"

Owl Sensei stood up, which made Kiba hiss angrily at the man. "The Goddess placed a barrier around Lazuras, as you already know, that absorbs some of the demons' strength, so that they are not as powerful as they once were. You know how they are flawed."

I nodded.

Demons are very advanced evolutionary creatures, but they have a very critical flaw. They have far too much power than there tangible bodies can handle. This overwhelming demonic power can make them insane and blood thirsty. The only demon that was actually capable of controlling their power was the Goddess, which is why she is so strong.

"Well, the Goddess placed a barrier in Lazuras the moment she extracted the other demons from earth."

"The Demoniac Barrier," I murmured.

"Yep, that's the one." Owl Sensei nodded. "It was made to absorb some of that demonic strength, so that the demons would be able to rationalize things and control themselves to a certain extent, but that created a layer of pungent demonic power around the edges of the dimension. This made the empty realm uninhabitable to humans, which is why the Goddess must protect those while during the bond, but Kiba—"

"He wasn't there to make a bond, so he wasn't protected." I said as I shook my head and cupped my face in my hands. "He made direct contact with the Demoniac Barrier."

"He sure did." Owl Sensei sighed. "And now look at him. His soul is slashed in two and he's got to let about a thousand demons worth of demonic power to take its course."

"Will the demonic strength go away?" I asked.

"Yes, it's dissipating very quickly, but it will not disappear _completely_ for a long time and that's if his soul heals properly."

I bit my lip so hard that it almost bled. Kiba's chances of survival were not good-not good at all.

"The doctors are ecstatic." He said suddenly.

I looked at him in shock. What?

"They can finally see what effects pure exposure to demonic power has on a human being." Owl Sensei glared at the floor. "They make me sick."

"How dare they treat him like a test subject!" I yelled.

"Don't worry. I will stay by Kiba's side for as long as I can and watch out for him." Owl Sensei looked down at me and his eyes glimmered with a faint smile. "I won't let them use him."

"Ah…thank you." I said and bowed my head. I couldn't help but trust Sensei.

"By the way, my name is Kakashi—not this Owl man you kids keep calling me."

I smiled at Owl Sen—I mean Kakashi Sensei and bowed. "Thanks again, Kakashi Sensei."

"Don't thank me yet. I doubt there is much I can do." He scratched the back of his head and sighed again.

The owl on his shoulder peaked at Sensei's head.

"Oh, and this is Deleo." Kakashi Sensei patted the little white owl. It hoo' ed again and puffed its feathers.

Before I could even think how cute _that_ looked, Kiba screamed again. I turned to face him and clenched my teeth at the sight of him writhe.

"I'll leave you alone with him. I won't let the doctors through until he calms down. I don't think their poking him, helps the situation." And with that, Kakashi Sensei left us.

I was grateful for that considering I was on the verge of crying. Slowly, I got on my knees beside Kiba's bed and wiggled closer. He was tearing up now and didn't notice me in his vortex of suffering. His chest was heaving as he fought against the pain. I guess this is what happens when a human gets exposed to pure demonic energy or maybe this is what happens when someone's soul gets split…or maybe this is a combo of both?

All I really knew was that something very bad was happening inside Kiba.

An hour or so passed when he finally started to calm down. It wasn't much of an improvement, but it was something. He stopped screaming and simply continued on grunting and groaning. He'd convulse randomly, but I had somehow gotten used to it (in a way.) I'd still cringe.

I was so nervous that I felt like throwing up.

Another hour or so passed and Kiba had finally stopped moving. That frightened me even more so. I jumped off my place on the floor and walked to him. He didn't growl or hiss, but he did stare at me. He didn't seem afraid anymore or angry—just tired, very tired.

The red in his eyes was still there, gleaming when the light from the window hit them just right. It was creepy, as if this person before me was not Kiba.

You'd be surprised to know that very few demons actually have red eyes. I was shock when I saw the glimmer of red in Sasuke's eyes during the time he was losing control in Lazuras. It was faint, but Sasuke's eyes did have the ghost of crimson for sure.

Well, the reason most demons don't have red eyes is because of their low level of demonic energy. The higher the level of demonic power, the redder the eyes. That's why most Rouges have bright red eyes, which set them out from other demons pretty easily.

But Kiba—how much power did he absorb to get his eyes so bright?

**A lot.**

I couldn't imagine how badly his body must feel fighting all that foreign energy. It was a miracle that he survived, which still confused me. How did Kiba survive contact with the barrier? AND still manage to carry Hinata back. Doesn't that mean Hinata was exposed to the barrier too when he dragged her out?

No. The Goddess would have noticed Kiba's presence the moment he stepped foot in Lazuras. I'm sure she helped him escape or else he wouldn't have made it.

I sighed and silently thank the Goddess for her kindness.

"H-Hinataaa..."

I looked up. Kiba was whispering things-actual words! I quickly fell to his side and looked at him closely. He was moaning and shaking his head slowly.

He looked very upset.

"Hinata, c-come back—come back-Hina-ta," Kiba hissed through his teeth. His voice was filled with longing—something that I've never heard before (at least in Kiba's case.)

I shied away.

"I guess Shika was right." I whispered to myself.

Kiba really does have something for Hinata.

Shika's always had suspicions and well, I believed him for the most part, because anyone who knew him could easily see that Shikamaru is sharp. If he suspects something, it usually is true.

"Don't die…" Kiba groaned.

I realized he had fallen asleep and was now having some kind of dream—no, a nightmare by the looks of it.

"Let her go…Let her go—"Kiba growled loudly in his sleep and violently convulsed.

I walked to him and placed my hand stupidly onto his tightening fist. Suddenly, his eyes flashed open and he ripped his hand from the leather strap that had become worn from his struggling and grabbed my hand. It was so quick, that it knocked the wind out of me.

The immense pressure around my hand that Kiba was exerting immediately made me want to cry out. **He was going to break it.** I had no doubt about that.

I bend towards him and clenched my teeth.

"Let. Her. Go." I looked up to find his eyes inches from mine, blazing red. He was glaring at me like I was his most hated enemy.

I whimpered. "You're hurting me, Kiba."

His eyes opened wide as if shocked and released the massive pressure on my hand. He was still holding my hand, but at least it didn't feel like I got caught in the gears of a car engine.

"Hinata?" He murmured.

Ah…For some reason I nodded. Tears filled his eyes.

Kiba suddenly broke free from the other leather strap that was holding his left hand down and hugged me tightly, but very gently. His legs were still strapped down so he was twisted kind of strangely as he held me to him. My face was pressed against the crook in his neck.

He was shaking terribly.

"I didn't protect you-I didn't stop it-save you-Hina-ta." His words were so rapid and jumbled that I hardly understood him, but I wasn't complaining. As long as he didn't crush me, I'm happy.

Well, not "_happy"_. Just not dead, you know?

"Kiba," I began softly. I was trying to sound like Hinata, which most people would probably get pissed off at me for. Why give the guy false hope? Why lie to him?

Well, if you were in my situation, you'd do the same, because if you felt the compressed strength pulsing from inside him…well, you'd be scared shitless.

Thankfully, I was remotely calm, because Kiba was my friend. I knew him (not this side of him so well, but you know.) Kiba was always the strong one, the brave one-the fighter…he wouldn't let this overcome him.

"It's not your fault." I whispered and slowly (as if dealing with a frightened pup) held him. He cringed and added more pressure, which made my chest ache in pain, but I'd live. Hopefully…Egh.

"You died-you bled-you-I was useless-useless-I said I'd be there for you, holding your—your hand. Not to fear-I lied. I'm a liar." With the last word he said, the pressure increased. I could feel my ribs shifting. I groaned softly to myself.

I was growing so dizzy.

"Kiba, you're safe. I'm-I'm safe now. We're," I had to force the words out as I quietly gasped for air. "We're home, Kiba."

He held me tighter.

"We're home." I repeated.

Tighter still.

"Kiba," I whispered as my eyes began to roll back. "We're home. You don't have to be afraid."

I was going to faint just as Kiba finally released me. His pushed me away, his arms hanging on to my shoulders. I felt myself falling back, but he easily kept me up. My knees were giving on me but as the air returned to me, I quickly grew stable again.

"Home?" He whispered and bowed his head.

"Home." I repeated.

Home, Kiba. We're home.

"Hinata, I'm tired." He groaned.

"I know."

"Can I go to sleep on your lap like that one time? Please?" I couldn't see Kiba's eyes or face under his bangs, but I knew he was crying now, because his shoulders were shaking.

My brows furrowed and I could feel the tears coming, but choked them back. I wish I really was Hinata right now. I really wish I was her, because I-I don't know what he's going to do when he wakes up.

When he's sane again…what do I tell him? Damn it, what have I gotten myself into—I'm such of damn fool.

"Yeah, Kiba. You can sleep on my lap." I slowly pushed him back, which he allowed surprisingly, and sat on the bed. He sat up and looked at me and I noticed how his eyes weren't so bright anymore. They were still red, but a mild crimson. I sighed in relief.

I pat my lap and he lay down, placing his head on my thigh. He was crying still, but I could see he was trying to stop. I guess crying in front of "Hinata" made him feel weak.

I brushed back his hair and leaned against the back board. I wasn't afraid anymore. Kiba was tired, scared and confused, like a child who's gotten lost at the zoo. I've done that before. Ha. I ran around, screaming and crying for my Daddy like an idiot.

When I finally found him, all I wanted to do was sleep…

* * *

I had fallen asleep at some point. I don't know when but I know I did, because now I was dreaming.

_There was the ocean again. _

_And the fire. _

_They were raging against each other as impossible forces. They can't coexist. They can't find peace. _

_Peace is lost to them, lost in the past they clutch to themselves like child who don't want to let go. The past that they'll never forget-it's left a scar on them both._

_They force themselves to fight each other, because what else can they do? _

_The ocean rages, white caps breaking, water rising high and falling to smash the things below—_

_The fire roars forward, growing hotter and hotter until everything around it turns to ash—_

_They clash. _

_Somewhere, I was in the middle, holding my hands out to them both. I tried to stop them, but—I'm weak. _

_Where is my home? Where is my home? _

"_**It's not here."**_

_**

* * *

**_

**"AAH!" **I screamed and struck out my arm. I was expecting a wave to wash me away or fire to burn me to nothing, but something grabbed my wrist.

I shrieked and kicked out my legs. Something was trying to get me**.**

"Sakura! Open your eyes!"

I gasped as my eyes flashed opened at the sound of Choji's voice. Another person called out my name—Shika.

I saw Shikamaru's hand wrapped around my wrist and I heaved a sigh of relief that it wasn't whatever I thought it was. I don't know. I had such a strange dream.

"Shika, I-I had a-,"

"We know. You were having a bad dream." Shika slowly wrapped one arm around me and place his other hand on my shoulder as if to support me from tipping over. "You were talking weird and twitching."

"We thought we should wake you up." Choji mumbled.

"We'll that was a bad idea." Ino, whom was standing behind Choji, announced. She was beginning to turn into a normal part of the scene. Choji and Ino. I guess I should get used to them being together a lot.

I was in Kiba's room still, which shock because he was no longer in bed.

"Where's Kiba!" I yelled and practically tossed Shika off of me. Suddenly pain shook through my hand and broken ankle. I winced and fell back onto the bed. Of course Shika caught me, but, boy, was I shocked.

Kiba had actually left some really ugly bruises on my hand. It wasn't broken, but damn, it hurt.

"Chill out." Shika said and glanced at my hand. "Kiba's up and moving. He's still in a lot of pain, but he's managing it. He went to take a shower and bandage up. He'll be back soon, so just relax."

Ah, so they saw Kiba. I wonder if they saw his eyes…

"Did he visit Hinata?" I asked.

Shika looked away and narrowed his eyes. "Yeah..."

I bit my lip and thought about how upset he must have been to see her in a coma.

"I should visit her too." I said solemnly.

"No. Not today." Kakashi Sensei opened the door and walked in. "You've visited enough patients today. Besides that, visiting hours are over, so you can see her tomorrow."

I looked at Sensei, annoyed at first, but had to agree with him. I needed to chill. Somehow.

"And you need to get that hand checked out." Shika added.

"And don't forget your demon problem." Choji said.

"Not to mention, you've fucked up your ankle more." Ino sneered.

…

"Thanks guys for reminding me of all the things I need to freak out about." I grumbled and slowly stood up with Shika's help.

I placed a bit of pressure on my ankle and lightning immediately struck through the nerves. Oh, yeah. I made it worse.

"Where are my demons?" I asked quietly. I really didn't feel like dealing with those two after that weird dream I had. I'm pooped and want to check on Kiba again too. What if he realized that I was lying to him about being Hinata? I doubt he remembers his fit of hysteria, but still…

"They're right here." Kakashi Sensei reached into a fairly large sac that was strapped to his side (much like the one Shika uses) and pulled out my sleeping raven, Sasuke, and from another sac that hung from the first, pulled out the fox.

Wow, I thought. They fit in there like a pair of stuff animals. I wish they were quiet like ones too.

"You shouldn't get into the habit of leaving your demons around when their incapable of defending themselves." Kakashi scolded me.

"Opps," was all I could offer. I had too much going on to really care. I reached for them and Kakashi held the back.

"You shouldn't wake them up yet." He advised. I guess someone told him about the Goddess' letter.

"I won't." I sighed. "The Goddess said I should heal completely before I wake them up and I don't mind a little breather, so don't worry."

He smiled behind his mask and placed the two in my arms. They were surprisingly warm and soft.

Naruto's golden fur felt like plushy clouds and Sasuke's feathers were so silky smooth. I wanted to make pillows out of them…Hm. Can't do that now can we?

When I looked down at them, all I could see was a pair of sweet little animals, sleeping together like two friends, but—

Well, we all know that's not the case.

They were the fire and ocean. And me?

I'm the one who's got to try and stop them.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, that took me a century. Sorry about the wait guys. I had to really pay attention to the details, because if I want to make Kiba's story, then I would have to make the two stories fit together properly. Oh, and all you NaruSaku fans, I'll add some moments in the next chapter for the you guys, ok? It'll be pretty subtle stuff, but it'll be something. Or maybe I'll make it dramatic. I don't know. Haha.

P.S. Sorry I didn't answer any questions this go around. Most of them are questions that will be answered in the story and such later on, so enjoy the read! XD

**Please, review and tell me what you guys think about me making a second story with Kiba. **


End file.
